El nido de Golondrinas
by Annis de Leces
Summary: [C8] El dibujo de Kiki incita a la olvidada amistad de Shaka y Mu reavivar..., más de lo que ellos esperan.
1. EL DIBUJO

El nido de Golondrinas

EL DIBUJO  
Capítulo I  
--------------------

–– ¿Tan terrible es?

Kiki dio un respingó. –– ¡Maestro Mü! –– Mü recogió del suelo el dibujo que Kiki había estado trazando. Lo alzó a la altura de su nariz y sonrió discretamente. Miró el dibujo, miró a Kiki entrelazando sus dedos con nerviosismo, y de nuevo miró el dibujo.

–– Kiki…

–– Sí, maestro… ––, contestó mirando al suelo, profundamente ruborizado.

–– Esto no está bien, Kiki. –– Mü extendió la mano hacía él, mostrándole el dibujo que había realizado. –– A Shaka no le gustaría ver esto.

Al escuchar el nombre de Shaka, Kiki se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada. –– No me importa. –– dijo molesto. Mü sonrió con dulzura. Su largo cabello lila cayendo sobre los hombros le dio un aspecto muy maternal. Caminó hacia la nevera y sirvió con tranquilidad un vaso de jugo de naranja.

–– Es demasiado espíritu para un niño de ocho años. –– murmuró inclinándose a su altura. Dejó el vaso cerca del alcance de Kiki, en el suelo, y continuó hablando. –– ¿No quieres contarme qué pasó?

Kiki negó energéticamente con su cabeza. Evitó también, a toda costa, encontrarse con la mirada de su maestro.

–– Me gustaría escucharlo, en verdad. –– insistió dulcemente.

El niño pequeño vaciló por unos segundos, pero fue vencido por el rostro cariñoso de su protector. –– Fue muy duro. Me llamó _niño_. –– dijo, y limpió con rudeza una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos. –– Porque sea un caballero dorado, el señor Shaka no debe… ––, su voz se partió e intentó correr, pero Mü le sostuvo con suavidad de su hombro.

–– Kiki, te estás comportando como un niño ahora. Sé que eres lo suficientemente maduro como para que estas cosas no te afecten. –– dijo un tanto severo. –– Quiero saber por qué Shaka te dijo eso.

Kiki arrugó las cejas con terquedad. Sólo le habría faltado patalear y gritar para que Mü le soltara. –– ¡Kiki, mírame! –– Kiki se obligó a verlo. Sus ojos estaban cegados por una pantalla de lágrimas brillantes. Mü las secó con delicadeza, usando su dedo pulgar.

–– ¿No vas a decirme nada, verdad? –– susurró tierno. –– Y yo no debería seguir intentándolo.Kiki se soltó con rudeza.

–– Bébelo. –– señaló con la vista el vaso de jugo. –– Da un paseo, Kiki. Piensa y tranquilízate. –– Mü se incorporó aún con el papel en una de sus manos. Lo guardó en su túnica y dejó a Kiki solitario en la cocina.

Sentía mucha pena por su aprendiz, pero aún no podía dejar de sonreír levemente. Tenía que reconocer el talento de Kiki, personalmente, el dibujo le había parecido bastante bueno.

Volvió a mirarlo.

Shaka había sido dibujado bastante, mucho más obeso de lo que Mü podía recordarlo. Y si no tuviese su cabello naturalmente rubio y largo no habría adivinado que se trataba de Shaka, sino de un glotón cerdito, juzgando por su nariz achatada y orejas redondeadas.

Suspiró con diversión y guardó el dibujo al igual que antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

–– Muy lindo. –– dijo Aldebarán. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y empezó a reír.

–– No es mío. –– se defendió Aries quitándole el dibujo de las manos. –– Lo ha hecho Kiki.

–– Qué más da. ¡Es muy bueno, lo es, realmente! –– se secó las lágrimas con un dedo mientras continuaba hablando. –– ¡Shaka debe verlo!

–– No, no lo creo.

–– ¿Por qué no? le gustará, estoy seguro.

–– Kiki tendría que darme el permiso.

–– Claro, claro… –– Aldebarán asintió recuperando el ritmo normal de respiración. –– Y a todo esto… ¿en qué pensaba Kiki cuando lo hizo?

–– No lo sé. Pensé en preguntárselo a Shaka.

–– Sí, me gustará ver esa cara. –– añadió riendo brevemente.

Mü sonrió, por amabilidad. –– Procuraré hacerlo.

«_Es tan bueno, tan cariñoso. ¿Qué razón tendría para enfadarse con un niño de ocho años?_»

–– ¿Tienes mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, verdad?

–– ¿Qué cosa?

–– Hablar con él ––, respondió con un tono impaciente. –– No los he visto juntos hace un milenio.

–– Qué exagerado. –– exclamó sin alterarse, fingiendo que no le daba importancia. –– Estoy seguro de que seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

–– ¿Ah, sí? No me digas, Mü. –– cogió una toalla que Mü le ofreció y la restregó sobre su rostro. Llegaba de trotar, como de costumbre, y se sentó en las escaleras del templo de Aries como también era habitualidad en las mañanas. –– (Gracias amigo) te diré una cosa… –– respiró profundamente antes de continuar. –– La amistad es como una planta, si no la riegas, puede que deje de crecer, o en su peor caso, se marchite.

Mü dobló la toalla sobre sus rodillas y se quedó pensativo, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de oír. Aldebarán le dio un breve apretón en el hombro y se despidió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo a escasos pasos del templo de Virgo. Sintió que era su responsabilidad hablarle, saber por qué Kiki lloraba.

Había empezado a atardecer, y se imaginaba a Kiki durmiendo apacible en su pequeña cama. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Habría estado mal darse la vuelta e irse como si nada hubiese pasado.

Respiró profundamente y entró. Resignado, porque el asunto continuaba pareciéndole absurdamente infantil.

No encontró a Shaka directamente, y se dirigió inmediatamente al jardín de los Árboles Gemelos de Saras.

Al pisar la hierba fresca, pensó en que después de todo, no había tenido la oportunidad de compartir una conversación formal con Shaka. Un par de palabras sí, pero nunca una cantidad apropiada. Y pronto también supo, que deseaba verdaderamente volver a hacerlo.

Shaka era inteligente y audaz con las palabras. Era fácil perderse en el tiempo mientras platicaban animadamente, pero eso lo hacían hace años, cuando eran nada más que un par de niños aspirando a ser caballeros dorados. Y luego, al ser caballeros, ya no había tiempo, no había lugar ni disposición de su parte para hacerlo.

Mü no sabía si admirar esta responsabilidad y entrega o reprobarla.

–– Shaka.

Pero lo cierto era, que nunca le había dado tanta importancia a ese hecho como ahora. Porque ahora no había Diosa y sólo un santuario plagado de valientes caballeros resucitados. Ahora tenían todo el tiempo que se podía desear para… continuar con sus conversaciones.

–– ¿Será posible… que hablemos, Shaka?

Shaka estaba concentrado en algún lugar maravilloso de su mente. Pero Mü sabía que Shaka escuchaba, él siempre estaba escuchando. Se sentó a su lado.

Qué bien se veía, con su toga que siempre usaba antes de ganar la armadura de Virgo. Buena parte de su pecho quedaba descubierta, dándole un aire de libertad y comodidad apaciguante. Su cabello emitía destellos dorados ante la luz de un intenso cielo naranja. Y aunque sus negras y puntiagudas pestañas no hacían buen juego con su cabello tan de oro, se veían tan bellas y finas como su nariz recta y discreta.

Respiró profundamente. La dicha de ser testigo de aquel ser maravilloso no era fácil de guardar en su pecho. Soltó el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones.

–– ¿Es necesario? –– preguntó Shaka suavemente.

Mü asintió. –– Esta tarde, Kiki se comportó extrañamente. Me dio la impresión que tenía que ver contigo. –– explicó tranquilamente.

–– Sí, entiendo.

–– Shaka. –– Mü insistió atreviéndose a sentarse tan solo un poco más cerca. Una repentina brisa jugó con el cabello de ambos, Mü apartó algunos mechones finos de sus ojos.Numerosos pétalos de los Gemelos habían venido a caer sobre su cuerpo, causa de la brisa. Entendió súbitamente el gusto de Shaka por ese lugar. Era en muchos sentidos hermoso y lleno de paz. Casi mágico, irreal.

En un pequeño momento lamentó estar allí, seguro siendo una molestia para él.

–– Creo que a Kiki no le agradó tu actitud.

Shaka por fin se mostró móvil reacomodando su posición sobre la hierba. Unió sus dedos mientras hablaba seriamente.

Demasiado serio… Mü habría deseado que sus ojos estuviesen abiertos, y así conocer de una vez, lo que sentía su compañero.

Era desesperante, verlo serio, meditando. ¡Desesperante! Pero Mü le correspondía de igual modo. Después de todo, era una persona muy tranquila, y al igual que Shaka, también era difícil saber lo que él estaba pensando.

–– ¿Es una cuestión de niños, Mü?

–– Shaka…, –– Mü refutó con suavidad.

Extendió su mano hacía él, hacia su hombro. Shaka súbitamente reaccionó apretando su muñeca (con la fuerza mínima que fue necesaria) y abrió los ojos.

Por unos segundos Mü se impresionó. No siempre se tenía la oportunidad de mirarlos sin recibir algún tipo de daño irreversible.

Su rostro por un breve lapso de tiempo redondeado por la sorpresa, volvió a ovalarse. En el reflejo de sus verdes, e impasibles ojos, eran visibles los ojos azules increíblemente bellos de Shaka. Lo penetraba con la mirada, natural, y aterradoramente tranquila.

–– ¿Es una cuestión de niños, Mü?

–– Yo no considero a Kiki más un niño. –– respondió sin vacilar. Shaka arrugó las cejas levemente, sintiéndose contraatacado.

Shaka vio su propia mano apretando a Mü y lo dejó libre. Además, Mü no parecía muy dispuesto a hacer algún movimiento. Se puso de pie, dejando caer de su cuerpo gran cantidad de pétalos, y caminó despacio.

–– Mü… –– llamó antes de bajar la colina. –– Has venido para hablar de Kiki. Voy a escucharte, pero sólo será un momento.

–– Soy yo quien quería escuchar. –– dijo amablemente. –– Debiste darte cuenta antes, Shaka.

Mü también se incorporó. Ocultó su mirada tras sus largas pestañas y caminó hacia la salida del jardín.

Shaka no se lo impidió. Y Mü no le sorprendió eso.

No estaba del todo enojado, se aseguró a sí mismo mientras bajaba los escalones, simplemente había considerado que no era el mejor momento para hacer una conversación con él. Y después de todo, no conocía el motivo por el cual Kiki y él habían peleado.

Quizá Kiki tuvo toda la culpa, tal vez hizo algo que realmente era reprobable y Shaka tenía toda la razón para estar molesto.

Pero… la dureza de Shaka hacia él también era reprobable. Mü solamente quería escuchar. No le habría interrumpido ni juzgado. Tampoco habría defendido a Kiki si Shaka resultaba tener la razón. Pero Shaka fue imposible.

Miró el templo de Virgo, como hacía constantemente. –– Baka. –– murmuró antes de entrar a la casa de Aries.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota: **¡FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO! TENGO MUCHAS INSEGURIDADES ACERCA DE ESTE FANFICTION TAN SIMPLE, AÚN FALTAN CUATRO, TAL VEZ CINCO CAPÍTULOS MÁS. MIENTRAS TANTO, ME ALEGRARÁ MUCHÍSIMO SABER QUÉ OPINAN :D MANDENME REVIEWS Y CORRIJANME SI HACE FALTA, Y SI NO HACE FALTA, POR LO MENOS UNA GROSERIA :(

© Copyright 2005 Annis de Leces


	2. MAESTRO Y PUPILO

El nido de Golondrinas

MAESTRO Y PUPILO  
Capítulo II  
--------------------

–– Es demasiado resentimiento para alguien de su edad, –– dijo viendo la espalda del niño sentado en una roca. Mirando el infinito océano, al horizonte, –– no sé qué voy a decirle a Mü.

–– Está bien, Mü sólo quería que él se divirtiera, no que te contase todo, como si fuese un católico en el confesionario.

–– Lo sé, pero él… es un niño, Aioria. A su edad debería comer un helado, reír, correr por allí con los otros niños. ¡Sé que le exigí muchísimo a Seiya a pesar de su corta edad! Pero en ese entonces los caballeros, sin importar su rango, debían estar a priori en la disposición de la Diosa. Era una época tensa. ¿Y ahora, qué¿No es buen momento para que un niño de ocho años libere el estrés?

–– No, Kiki no es un chico estresado. –– Aioria negó distraídamente con la cabeza mientras también lo veía. Ahora lanzaba piedrecillas al vacío. –– Es un niño molesto, solamente. Ya se le pasará, –– aseguró sonriéndole al perfil de la mujer.

–– Kiki, –– Marín se arrodilló a su lado. –– ¿Quieres comer algo?

–– No, gracias señorita. –– parecía melancólico.

–– ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

–– No creo. –– musitó balanceando lentamente sus cortas piernas que colgaban del acantilado. Ya a Marín empezaba a parecerle peligroso, pero no quería reprimirlo ni darle órdenes para que no se sintiese peor.

–– Déjanos solos, Marín. –– dijo la sombra masculina que ahora los cubría a ambos. –– Esto es cosa de hombres. –– Aioria le guiñó un ojo.

Marín sonrió tras su máscara y se incorporó. Quién sabe, podía ser que Aioria tuviese razón. ¿Y si eso era¡Pero claro…! Kiki no quería sentirse como un niño, y era así precisamente como lo estaban haciendo sentir.

Miró fugazmente a la pareja que dejaba atrás. Se lo encargaría al León.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–– Su comportamiento será una costumbre que nunca podrás abolir, Mü. –– dijo en voz baja Shion, cortando parte de una empanada con el tenedor y llevándosela a la boca.

Mü lo miró por un instante y respondió. –– No quiero abolir nada en él, maestro.

–– Pero te sientes herido. Él no quiso escucharte, Mü.

–– Lo sé, pero yo no soy lo importante, mi intención fue la de saber el por qué de la tristeza de Kiki.

–– Ya veo… –– aseguró sin mucho convencimiento. – (no has comido nada, ten) Y… ¿cómo está él?

–– Bien, supongo.

–– ¿Supones? Dejar al aprendiz por allí solo no es cosa tuya, Mü.

–– No está solo. Le he pedido a Marín que hable con él, tal vez le diga algo que a mí no, y lo ha llevado a dar un paseo.

–– Eso está mal, muy mal Mü. –– reprobó antes de dar unos sorbos largos a su taza. –– Kiki debería confiar ciegamente en ti. ¡Me ha sorprendido este problema tan repentino…!

–– Perdóneme.

Shion sonrió poniéndose de pie. Era mucho más alto que Mü. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para estar a su mismo nivel. –– Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Eres muy dulce y bueno, Mü. No sabría cómo criticar eso, así que, no me obligues a perdonarte. Me estás dejando sin argumentos.

Mü parpadeó ante la mirada tan cálida de su maestro. Siempre lo protegía tanto, siempre lo entendía tan bien. Era como hablar con su propio espíritu, comunicarse constantemente con su propia alma. Shion siempre fue una parte de él, una parte que Mü aún no sabía definir. Pero una parte sumamente vital.

Sintió un repentino impulso por darle un beso en los labios, pero ya Shion se había incorporado y caminaba lejos de él. Escuchó como respiraba profundamente, y luego dejaba salir una gran bocanada de aire. Había alguna mezcla de pensamientos y preocupación en esas acciones.

–– Estarás bien, Mü. Te preocupas demasiado.

«_Es por Kiki de quien me estoy preocupando. Quiero que él esté bien, no yo_» pensó.

Shion se volvió a él, arrugando la frente. –– ¿Estás seguro? –– susurró mirando hacia abajo. –– ¿Estás seguro, Mü, que es tu pupilo quien te preocupa?

«_Completamente_»

El patriarca tocó la mejilla de Mü, acariciándola en silencio y con suavidad. –– Completamente entonces. Es demasiada seguridad para alguien tan joven como tú. –– dijo mirando fugazmente sus labios.

–– Fue casi lo mismo que le dije a Kiki ayer. –– dijo al fin usando la voz.

–– Lo sé, lo sé. Todo es una cruel ironía. Siempre he sido un gran partidor de la experiencia, Mü. Shaka tal vez debería oír un poco sobre ella, y sólo entonces entenderá. Quizá esté atrapado en el estereotipo del aprendiz de ocho años, o el aún más ridículo maestro bondadoso y terriblemente dulce. –– terminó sonriéndole ampliamente.

–– Sí, puede que eso sea. –– Mü también sonrió. Shion continuamente lo halagaba, no era algo inusual en él.

Terminaron de comer a gusto, sin decir una palabra más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

«_Si también querías compartir tu tiempo¿por qué lo trataste tan fríamente?_»

–– No fui frío, maestro. Yo… no lo sé.

Unas sonoras carcajadas resonaron en la oscura habitación. «_Shaka… tu respuesta ha sido muy sabia_.»

–– No sé que quiere decir. – respondió en tono seco.

«_Que constantemente te contradices, Shaka. Y al hacerlo, admites lo que tanto te cuesta sacar. Estás siendo frío ahora mismo, negándote a admitir tu comportamiento. ¿Hay alguna razón que yo no conozca?_»–– Por supuesto que no, maestro. Usted lo sabe todo de mí.

«¿_Cuándo he dicho eso_? _No puedo saber si lo sé todo de ti, Shaka_.»

–– ¡Pero…! – refutó enseguida.

–– ¡Hola, Shaka¿Con quién hablas?

Aioria entraba en el lugar con precaución. Al ver a Shaka en posición de loto arqueó las cejas en entendimiento. –– Estabas meditando, pero espero que tengas algo de tiempo.

Shaka aún esperaba volver a oír el más leve susurro del Budhha Sakyamuni, pero era seguro que no lo lograría, y habría sido inútil seguir intentándolo con Aioria hablándole a escasos pasos de distancia.

–– Sí, Aioria, creo que tengo algo de tiempo. –– respondió fingiendo estar concentrado. Últimamente se había estado sintiendo muy nervioso, y esperaba que sus compañeros de armas no lo estuvieran notando.

–– Es Kiki.

–– ¡Kiki…! –– replicó con aspereza. –– ¿Qué sucede ahora con él?

–– He pasado la tarde con él y Marín. Estaba de muy mal humor, Shaka, según me ha contado Marín, tiene que ver contigo.

–– ¿La amazona de plata, qué puede saber ella de lo que pasa en las doce casas?

–– Yo…, francamente…

–– ¿Mü se lo ha dicho, verdad?

Aiora se mordió el labio. No estaba muy seguro, pero quizá había cometido unos cuantos errores en esa habitación.

–– ¿Verdad, Aioria? Bueno. No importa, debí suponer que un Aries por más confiable que aparente ser, nunca se queda con la boca cerrada. –– comentó fríamente.–– Shaka, no puedes hablar de así de alguien que…, –– se acercó a él con decisión, pero se detuvo cuando Shaka se incorporó y le dio la espalda.

–– ¿De alguien que es profundamente infantil, como su pupilo¿De alguien que al parecer no ha aprendido nada en estos terribles años de batalla? De alguien que… –– Shaka apretó su puño. –– Buenas noches, Aioria.

Cerró la puerta tras él. Aioria se había quedado observando atónito, como hipnotizado, pero súbitamente corrió hacia él, enojado, y empezó a golpear la puerta. –– ¡No puedes hablar así de uno de los caballeros más valientes, Shaka! Tú lo sabes, él daría su vida por ti. ¿Es a ese hombre el que llamas infantil? Y encima, ofendes a su pupilo. ¡No tienes vergüenza! –– bramó dando un último golpe a la puerta.

Su capa susurró al compás de sus largas y enfurecidas zancadas. No podía creer esa actitud.

Shaka recostó la espalda en la puerta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. –– Nadie podrá entender. ¿Ni siquiera usted… Maestro? –– pregunto a su soledad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mü encendió la lámpara de la pequeña recamara. Sólo había lo necesario en ella, lo poco que alcanzaba a iluminar la luz, señalaba una camita individual, un vestidor y la mesilla donde posaba la lámpara de gas.

Se escuchó un suspiro leve. ––No está.

–– Debió negarse a regresar. ¿Seguro que estuvo con Marín?

«_Desde luego_«

Mü se sentó lentamente en la cama de Kiki y acarició su almohada con la yema de los dedos.

–– ¡Qué hilarante! Juraría que empezarás a llorar. –– Mü no apartó la mirada de la llama frente a él, tampoco respondió.

–– Mü¿cómo puedo hacerte entender? – repentinamente Shion se encontró sentado a su lado. –– Kiki no necesita una madre.

–– ¡Una madre! –– replicó abriendo mucho los ojos.

Shion rió echándose hacía atrás. –– Mü, pequeño tonto. Quiero decir que Kiki ya no desea tu dulzura y mimos, él quiere al maestro. Al hombre que puede…

–– Nunca pensé en eso.

–– Kiki está creciendo, y creo que Shaka se lo ha recordado a su estilo propio.

–– Él es muy maduro. Siempre lo he dicho, maestro, y lo mantendré. Sé que cuando llegue a una siguiente fase, la manejará bien. Es… Shaka quien me hace pensar.

–– ¿Shaka?

«¿_Cómo podré explicárselo_?»

–– ¿Explicarme qué¿Explicarme qué, Mü¿No es Kiki quien te angustia?–– No, no lo es… –– dijo en un timbre mínimo. De cualquier modo, Shion habría conocido su respuesta.

–– Mü, sabes lo mucho que significas para mí. ¿Lo haces?

«_Sí_»

–– No, dímelo.

–– Sí, lo hago.

Shion caminó de un extremo al otro de la habitación. Cubrió su rostro con la palma de la mano, como si tuviese jaqueca.

–– Mü, –– se volvió de nuevo hacía él. – ¿Te has enamorado de Shaka?

La sorpresa de Mü fue tan titánica que perdió el control de sus poderes.

Los cristales de la lámpara que hasta ese momento, había iluminado pobremente casi toda la habitación, salieron despedidos, resquebrajados y cayeron en cualquier lugar cerca de Mü. La llama de la lámpara se extinguió por completo, y los dos Carneros quedaron a obscuras.

Mü se puso de pie enseguida. –– Perdóneme, se lo suplico, lo limpiaré de inmediato. –– se apresuró sobre el desastre de vidrios ciegamente y se cortó cuando Shion, con un movimiento brusco y repentino, lo rodeó con un brazo y lo empujó sobre la cama.

Mü sabía mejor que nadie lo poderoso que era su maestro. Pero esa nueva fuerza joven y viril era desconocida para él. Nunca habría imaginado que sin hacer uso de su telequinesia, hubiese podido mantenerlo sometido contra el colchón en un agarre de acero. Todo había sucedido muy rápido en la negrura de ese cuarto, Mü no tuvo la oportunidad de estar sorprendido.

Shion tomó la mano sana de Mü y la mantuvo firme sobre su cabeza. Con el otro brazo rodeaba a Mü y con su cuerpo impidió que el Aries más joven pudiese levantarse.  
Mü sintió un repentino miedo al imaginar que su maestro podía estar molesto.

–– No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño, sólo voy a tenerte aquí hasta dar por acabada nuestra plática. Porque vas a afirmar todo lo que creo saber. –– Mü no respondió, pero mantuvo su mirada sumisa.

–– Respóndeme entonces¿te enamoraste de Shaka¡El santo de Virgo!

–– No. –– contestó simplemente. –– Por supuesto que no. –– agregó, pensando que tal vez no había sido suficiente para Shion. Miró a otro lado de la habitación, cualquier punto lejos del brillo audaz y decidido de los ojos de su maestro.

–– Mü…, no me gustaría entrar en tu mente ahora. Sabes lo mucho que aborrezco invadir tu intimidad. Me dijiste hace un momento que es Shaka quien te tiene así, angustiado. Viniste a mí diciendo que "Kiki no está bien." –– rodó los ojos imitando una voz suave y tranquila como la de Mü. –– Dijiste que estabas preocupado. Y sin embargo, no pensaste en Kiki ni por un segundo. No mientras estuviste conmigo. Sabía que había algo más, y estoy seguro ahora. No puede haber equívoco.

«_Yo no me he enamorado de él, maestro_»

Shion excavó en su mirada con concentración, como buscando algo en ella que se le había perdido. Mü sonrió dulcemente. Extendió su mano mojada de sangre hasta el rostro de su maestro y lo acarició, dejando la marca de su mano en la mejilla de Shion.

Shion súbitamente se incorporó, dejando a Mü y al resto de su cuerpo libre de  
movilidad. Caminó hacia la salida y apretó la perilla.

«_No puedo ver la mentira en tus ojos, Mü. Está bien. Otro día me ocuparé de hablar con Kiki_»

–– Te quiero. –– susurró Mü, viendo que Shion se iría sin agregar más. Shion volvió la mirada hacia él, pero no dijo nada, y se marchó.

Mü aún en la misma posición rodó sobre la cama hacia la almohada de Kiki. Introdujo la mano (sana) bajo ella y sacó un papel. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio de nuevo el dibujo de Shaka.

–– Nosotros… nos amamos mucho. Él me amaba, y yo todavía lo amo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–– ¡Sólo un poco más! Están muy altas.

–– No te apresures. Ten cuidado de no caer.

–– Ya, ahí van. –– dos manzanas verdes cayeron hacia abajo, listas para las manos de Mü.–– Entonces baja ahora. –– dijo preocupado. –– Qué--- –– Se escuchó una rama partirse en dos y Shaka cayó sobre Mü que esperaba abajo.

Shaka no paraba de reír al incorporarse. Tenía muchos raspones y sucio en sus brazos y rostro. –– Lo siento mucho¿estás bien?

–– Sí¿tú estás bien? –– contestó sacudiendo su túnica.

–– Estoy bien. – Shaka le ayudó a ponerse de pie y recogió las manzanas del suelo. –– Vamos entonces.

Regresaron al templo de Virgo. Como siempre, a comer de esas manzanas, las mejores de Grecia, en la habitación de Shaka. Era más fácil ya que el maestro de Shaka les permitía estar allí, o bueno, eso es lo que Shaka le decía. De cualquier modo, Shion nunca le habría permitido a Mü llevar visitas al templo (mucho menos la de cierto aspirante a _Virgo_).

Con Shaka era diferente.

Podían estar juntos todo el tiempo que desearan. Hablando sobre temas muy adelantados a su corta edad, y algunas veces, muy atrasados. Pero siempre divirtiéndose en las horas libres de entrenamiento.

–– ¿Cuándo iremos de nuevo al nido de golondrinas?

Mü lo miró con severidad. –– No digas tonterías, Shaka.

–– ¿Por qué no? –– contestó entre una risita suave.

–– Te has lastimado mucho hoy. Nada más mira. –– señaló los hilillos mínimos de sangre que recorrían algunas partes de su cuerpo.

–– Eso no me preocupa. –– aseguró viendo a Mü ponerse de pie, caminando hacia unas gavetas. –– Tú tampoco deberías preocuparte, no…

–– No me preocupa, Shaka, me ocupa, porque tendría que cuidarte. –– dijo de espaldas a él, volviéndose con una serie de vendas y antisépticos.

Shaka espectó desconcertado como Mü tomaba su brazo y lo atraía hacia él. De esto, pasó su mirada al serio semblante de su amigo. Sus ojos se veían tan angustiados, y tuvo la disposición de pedirle una disculpa, por preocuparlo tanto.  
Pero repentinamente sintió algo extraño que nunca antes había experimentado.Las tripas en su interior parecían tener una incesante pelea. Notó como su rostro se ruborizaba como si hubiese corrido por horas. Su piel empezó a erizarse con cada pequeña caricia que Mü dio en su brazo con un pañuelo húmedo.

Mü que al parecer no se había percatado de nada levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió como él solía sonreír. Cuando sonreía, sus labios se expandían, sólo un poco, y sus pestañas llegaban a cubrirle parcialmente los ojos verdes y brillantes.

Fue en ese entonces cuando supo que se había enamorado de esa sonrisa. Estaba seguro.

Shaka abrió repentinamente los ojos. Estaba en su habitación del templo de Virgo, durmiendo 15 años después del sueño. No, había sido más que un sueño, era una memoria.

–– ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me hace ver estas cosas? –– preguntó con naturalidad, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz. Su garganta estaba seca y sus labios partidos. Tragó saliva. –– Maestro… no lo entiendo.

Los años habían pasado y el entrenamiento los distanció inevitablemente. ¿Pero es la distancia lo que hace la lejanía? Porque lo sentía tan cerca.

Tan cerca que habría jurado, vivía en su interior.

Lo estaban. Siempre se habían amado.

Shaka había entregado su vida a la Diosa, al igual que el resto. Y ahora no había Diosa. ¿Qué le impedía volver a ser el mismo joven Shaka que no podía evitar ir en busca de Mü?

El destino le había obligado a superar pruebas inhumanas, pero le había pagado bien permitiéndole conocer a Mü.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Hasta las estrellas en el cielo parecían ser fragmentos de los ojos claros de Mü, esos ojos que podría distinguir entre una multitud. Y su corazón se agitó como lo hizo una vez hace 15 años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota:** ¿QUÉ PUEDO DECIR ESTA VEZ? ME HA PARECIDO TIERNO QUE MU REALMENTE NO SE HAYA ENAMORADO DE SHAKA, SINO QUE YA LO AMABA DESDE AQUEL ENTONCES :D CON ESO BURLÓ A SHION DE CIERTO MODO. COMO VEN, SHAKA TAMBIÉN LO AMABA, Y SI SE LO PREGUTAN..., BIEN, DE ACUERDO, SHION AMA A MU TAMBIÉN, Y NO SÉ SI MU LO SABE.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS¡ME ALEGRAN MUCHO!


	3. CELOS

El nido de Golondrinas

CELOS  
Capítulo III  
--------------------

–– ¿_Te gustaría que… dibujásemos_?

–– ¿Maestro Mü¿Qué hace usted aquí…, qué es éste lugar?

–– _Es tu sueño_.

–– ¿Mi sueño?

–– _Así es_.

–– Entonces nada tiene que hacer. –– replicó recordando lo enojado que estaba con él. –– Váyase de mi sueño.

–– _No puedo dormir. Me siento solo_.

Kiki le dio la espalda, ceñudo, caminando lejos de él en dirección a una blancura impecable y sin fin. –– Yo quiero dormir, déjeme solo.

–– _Pero yo no puedo dormir_. –– contestó Mü siguiéndolo con pasos lentos. –– _No puedo hacerlo_.

–– Pídale ayuda a Shion, como usted siempre hace¿o yo tengo la culpa?

–– _Shion no cree que yo sea un buen maestro. No lo ha dicho, pero lo vi en sus ojos, eso me duele_. –– Kiki detuvo sus pasos, asomó el rostro sobre su hombro. Mü también se había detenido, pero no lo miraba.

–– Maestro Mü… –– Kiki se acercó a él. –– Usted no es… un mal maestro.

–– _Sí lo soy_. –– el adulto sonrió con un dejo de tristeza. –– _Yo sé que lo soy_. _Por eso he querido venir, Kiki, a pedirte una disculpa. Soy un pésimo tutor. _

El semblante de Kiki se angustió, no era usual verlo así. Y le dolía que fuese por su necedad, después de todo, Shaka era quien le había dicho palabras fuertes. Sonrió apretando el brazo de Mü.

–– Creí que quería dibujar conmigo.

–– _Pero a ésta altura tú podrías despertar pronto_.

–– ¡Vamos… dibujemos juntos! –– lo obligó a arrodillarse junto a él con un alón de manos manso. Kiki sacó la lengua con gracia, pensativo. –– Creo que esta vez no se me ocurre nada.

–– ¿_Qué te parece si te dibujas a ti mismo_?

–– ¡Claro! –– Kiki pronto comenzó a mover su dedo sobre la superficie blanca, formando líneas infantiles de color lila en ella. Lo que parecía ser el tierno dibujo de un niño, cambió para convertirse en la figura perfectamente detallada de un Kiki de ocho años de edad._  
_  
Mü sonrió, observando la obra que ya daba por terminada. –– _Eres un niño muy hermoso._ –– Kiki se ruborizó con humildad. –– _Pero aún falta_…–– Mü se inclinó, y también dibujaba. –– _la Casa de Aries_.

–– Es verdad, y es que no he terminado. –– se apresuró a decir. Volvió a recorrer el espacio con su corto dedo, y se formó la figura alta e imponente de Shion, sonriéndole. Pero no sólo era Shion, Mü pronto se incorporó a su lado, también luciendo una sonrisa en los labios mientras abrazaba con un solo brazo el de Shion. Fue su turno para ruborizarse.

–– ¡_Kiki_! –– exclamó sin aliento. Kiki sonrió con inocencia.

–– ¿Qué pasa, no le ha gustado?

Mü hizo una mueca con los labios. Arqueó una ceja al mirarle. –– _Es bastante bueno. Pero vamos, Kiki, debes relajarte y dormir tranquilamente_.

Kiki bostezó. –– Lo haré, maestro. Duerma usted también. –– tenía sueño, y además, nunca obviaba una orden directa de su maestro por suave que fuese. El cuerpo de Kiki se desvaneció entre unas esporas brillantes de algodón, diciéndole a Mü con el brillo de sus ojos que todo estaba perdonado.

En la Casa de Aries, Shion observaba con un gesto neutral la sonrisa suave en los de su joven pupilo. Mü dormía.

Recorrió con su pulgar la línea hermosa de sus labios, y continuó observándolo algunos minutos más hasta tomar una decisión. Mü muchas veces había hecho cosas difíciles por él, por Shion. Como la de dejarle únicamente a él el camino libre para acabar con la vida de Athena, o humillarse frente a quien sea por no obviar su posición de Patriarca.

Shion amaba a Mü, por eso lo haría. –– Por Zeus¿qué estoy haciendo? –– dudó al entrar en el jardín de los Árboles Gemelos. Entre un largo suspiro, dio los primeros pasos. Si Shaka no se consideraba digno de oír las palabras infantiles de Mü, él sin dudar escucharía al Patriarca. Ya Shion se encargaría de eso.

–– Su excelencia. –– Shaka postró una rodilla en la tierra al verlo llegar. No sabía que podía significar la presencia del Patriarca, la más importante autoridad del santuario, en la Casa de Virgo. Su confusión no tardó en convertirse en un ligero temor de que algo podía andar mal, o que le sería asignada alguna misión especial.

Shion no lo miró, cruzó por su lado y luego habló dándole la espalda. –– ¿Todo marcha bien, Shaka?

–– Todo marcha bien, Gran Maestro.

–– ¿Has tenido un buen día?

Shaka arrugó las cejas ligeramente. –– … Así es. Muchas gracias.

–– ¿Estás seguro…¿No hay algo que quieras decirle al señor Buddha cuando yo abandone éste jardín?

–– Con todo respeto, su excelencia, no sé a qué se está refiriendo.

–– Invítame a tu templo, Shaka.

Shion se quitó con aparente cansancio la capa que cubría su rostro y censuraba con sombras pronunciadas su estado de ánimo. Shion parecía muy severo, pero tranquilo.

–– Tienes una de las casas más hermosas. Aphrodite se ofendería si entrase más seguido a tu jardín.

–– Nunca lo ha hecho. –– respondió con seriedad.

–– Ya veo. –– Shion sonrió sacudiendo algún pétalo de su hombro. –– ¿Y qué me dices de Mü¿Lo ha visto ya él?

Shaka no tuvo el valor de volverle el rostro al Patriarca, y ya el rubor de sus mejillas comenzaba a aparecer. –– ¿Mü, dice?

–– Sí, Shaka, sí, Mü el que protege la primera Casa. –– Shion sonrió, era cómico observar el nerviosismo y cantidad de palabras e ideas que pasaban veloces en la mente de Shaka, tan claramente como si la cabeza del santo de Virgo fuese de cristal.

En pocas palabras…, la mente de Shaka era un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

–– Sé quien es Mü. –– contestó en voz baja. –– Es su aprendiz. –– agregó con respeto.

«_Últimamente no sé quién es el aprendiz. Estoy aprendiendo más de lo que yo creía saber¿habrá sido el amor quien me trajo hasta aquí? Después de dos siglos_…, _tal vez verdaderamente yo…_» inclinó levemente la cabeza, pensativo. Para algo había venido, para resolver el mínimo problema de Mü jugándose su propio gran orgullo de Patriarca.

–– ¿Mü ya ha visto tu hermoso jardín, Shaka? –– volvió a preguntar, en voz más baja.

Shaka se acercó un poco a él. –– Sí, lo ha visto…, varias veces.

–– Lo supuse. ¿Ustedes se entienden, no es así? –– Shion no esperó una respuesta, torció los labios en una sonrisa. –– Ya lo imaginaba. Además, me he enterado de su más reciente visita a este lugar, Shaka.

–– Su excelencia…, le juro que yo no…

–– ¡Te prohíbo que hables! –– las pupilas de Shion se dilataron en una inesperada reacción de furia, Shaka no se inmutó. No sabía hasta donde llegaría el Patriarca con todo aquello. ¿Era lo que parecía ser, un repentino ataque de celos sin fundamento?

–– Lamento gritar en este lugar. Sé que es sagrado para ti. –– Shion se disculpó quedamente. –– No es la manera de entablar una conversación.

–– ¿Sobre qué quiere conversar, su excelencia?

–– Sobre Kiki. –– replicó ceñudo. –– Mü me ha dicho…, que vino ha preguntarte por qué Kiki, su aprendiz, que siempre es dulce, y cariñoso, estaba tan enojado contigo. Mü me ha confiado que, con él tampoco fuiste nada amable. Y recuerda, Shaka, que Mü también es mi pupilo.

Shaka abrió mucho los ojos, entendiendo un poco más, y no pudo evitar sentirse injustamente agredido. Kiki había ocasionado la inusual visita de Mü a su templo. Y ahora, Mü traía su maestro a su templo. ¿Quién faltaba¿Es que ningún Ariano podía resolver sus propios problemas?

–– Comprenderás entonces mi inquietud, Shaka. –– agregó ignorando esos pensamientos.

–– Su excelencia…

–– Dime lo que ha hecho Kiki. –– Lo siento, Patriarca, preferiría no hacerlo…, pero si así lo desea, accederé a disculparme personalmente con---

–– No te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden, Shaka. –– Shion se acercó a él, esta vez Shaka tuvo que caminar de espaldas.

–– ¿Una disculpa será suficiente?

–– No. ¡Dime qué ha hecho Kiki!

Shaka sintió un súbito temor entrar hasta sus huesos. ––… no puedo decirlo.

–– ¡Habla, Shaka, dímelo! –– Shion tomó con habilidad su túnica para acercarlo bruscamente, era mucho más alto que Shaka.

–– ¡…!

–– Es una orden del Patriarca. ¡HABLA! –– bramó abriendo mucho los ojos.

–– ¡No se lo diré!

–– ¡SHAKA!

–– ¡NO!

–– ¡Te mataré si no hablas, Shaka!

–– ¡También me matará si se lo digo! –– replicó con firmeza. –– ¡Déjeme en paz!

–– Entonces te mataré de cualquier modo, pero dímelo ya. ¡Que sean tus últimas asquerosas palabras!

–– ¡Perdóneme, no se lo diré!

–– ¡Athena se enterará de esto!

––…

–– Te lo advierto, Shaka, le haré saber de todo éste asunto. Te deshonraré ante la Diosa. ¡Habla!

–– ¡DE ACUERDO!

Shion guardó silencio, sus ojos ardían, pero ya Shaka se había resignado. –– Se lo diré.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

–– Mü.

Alguien carraspeó rompiendo sin remedio el profundo sueño de Mü. Aries abrió lentamente los ojos, no del todo despierto. –– ¿Eres tú, Aldebarán? –– preguntó con soñolencia, no pudiendo enfocar perfectamente a la figura grande, poderosa que estaba sentada en un escabel.

–– Mü¿sabes qué hora es? Has dormido todo el día, son más de las dos.

–– No lo sabía…, –– Mü no movió su cómoda posición sobre la cama. –– creo que no dormí muy bien.

–– Yo no diría lo mismo. –– Aldebarán corrió las cortinas, permitiendo una entrada repentina de luz solar. –– ¡No te arropes! Francamente, Mü…

–– Sólo descanso la vista.

–– Será muy mal visto en ti que despiertes a esta hora un viernes, Mü. Mira, puedo hacerte algo de comer.

Mü sdescubrió el rostro lentamente, –– No bromees, Aldebarán. Las galletas de café que hiciste para mí el mes pasado las he guardado para defenderme en la próxima Guerra Santa. –– dijo en tono lúgubre pero humorístico.

Aldebarán rió a carcajadas. –– Cuando menos tu humor es bastante bueno. Está bien, está bien…–– agitó los brazos en un gesto francés. –– No cocinaré para ti, pero puedo quitarte el sueño contándote una cosa. –– dijo amistoso.

Mü agradecía todo eso profundamente. Aunque prefiriese cerrar los parpados y caer de nuevo en un sueño pesado, sentía que hacía una eternidad no tenía una conversación agradable con nadie. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía Shion por él en aquel momento, ni lo que sentía Shaka, pero Aldebarán siempre estaba ahí para ofrecerle su amistad y comprensión.

Aunque sin embargo…, debía acreditar el hecho de que hubiese hecho ya las pases con Kiki. Su pequeño mejor amigo. –– Me gustará hablar contigo, Aldebarán, pero no me pidas que me levante de aquí…

Aldebarán cedió con una repentina resignación, entonces dijo seriamente, pero vacilando en ciertas ocasiones. –– Vi a Shion salir de aquí anoche.

–– ¿Oh? –– Mü arqueó las cejas, que él y Shion se veían constantemente no era ningún secreto. –– ¿Y qué hay con eso, Aldebarán?

–– Que se dirigió a la Casa de Virgo. Sólo sentí curiosidad…, por preguntarte, si le habías dicho algo sobre el asunto de Kiki, y él había decidido ir a hablarle, ya que a ti no quiso escucharte.

Mü palideció. –– Qué pasa, Aldebarán. ¿Shion está bien, algo malo ha pasado?

–– En lo absoluto. –– exclamó con rapidez Aldebarán. –– No es ahí donde pensaba llegar. Es que…, sentí un ascenso súbito de ambos cosmos que me puso en alerta, y me apresuré a ir y ver qué ocurría, cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien…

**Flashback**-

_Shion salió de la Casa de Virgo, cubriéndose nuevamente con su elegante capa de viaje. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Shaka se incorporara a su lado, parecía profundamente tranquilo. _

Shion formuló una pregunta, que Aldebarán ocultó tras un pilar, no alcanzó a escuchar. Pero la respuesta de Shaka había sido audible, un firme "Sí_" _

Se escuchó los pasos de Shion acercándose a Shaka, Aldebarán sudaba, dudando que estuviese en el lugar y momento indicado.

–– Ven conmigo a la Sala del Patriarca, tráete eso. Tenemos que hablar detenidamente, Shaka.

**Fin Flashback**-

–– ¿Mi maestro habló con Shaka¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido?

Aldebarán frunció el ceño coincidiendo con él en desentendimiento. –– No puedo estar seguro, pero quizá tenga que ver contigo. ¿Por quién sino por ti el Patriarca siempre hablaba con Shaka? Ya fuese para decirle que no te buscase, o que no tenía permitido salir de su Templo. –– Aldebarán rió suavemente. –– ¿Recuerdas los fines de semana? Cuando su excelencia hacía sus retiros en Jamir, y ustedes solían ir a revisar el nido de golondrinas.

Mü sonrió, porque seguramente, Aldebarán sólo había dicho aquello con esa intención. –– ¿Aún quieres hacerme alguna de esas galletas de café?

–– ¿Así de duras como quedan, las comerás? Podrías ahogarte!

–– Correré el riesgo, amigo.

**Nota**: NO NO NO ¡QUÉ FEO! NO ME HA CONVENCIDO PARA NADA LO QUE OCURRE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO…, PERO PASARON COSAS QUE ¡TENÍAN QUE PASAR: ( POR LO MENOS SHION SABE POR QUÉ SHAKA ESTÁ TAN ENOJADO, Y ESPEREMOS QUE FINALMENTE TODO PUEDA RESOLVERSE O AUNQUE HABRÁN CIERTAS COSAS DEL PASADO (-"RELACIÓN"-) DE MU CON SHION QUE NO PUEDO REVELAR EN ESTE FANFICTION, PORQUE ES UN SHAKA/MU Y ESTARÍA SALIENDOME DEL TEMA.

PROBABLEMENTE ESCRIBA OTRO FANFICTION QUE HABLE SOBRE DICHO PASADO. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, QUÉ BUENAS AMIGAS SON!


	4. UNA MANZANA VERDE

El nido de Golondrinas

UNA MANZANA VERDE  
Capítulo IV  
--------------------

–– Es una herida bastante profunda. –– Marín dijo con suma severidad. –– Debiste tener más cuidado, Mü. –– terminó de vendar su mano cuidadosamente.–– Supongo que estaba un poco distraído, –– se excusó. Había procurado decirle que la lámpara había caído, pero no que él la había hecho ésa de esa manera. Si lo hacía, entonces Marín podía empezar a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Le preguntaría por qué, y juzgaría que necesitaba descansar o tenía demasiadas preocupaciones. Y nuevamente le preguntaría por qué. No, Marín era una buena amiga, pero no era preciso que ella se enterase de todo.

–– Creo que Kiki se recompuso un poco ayer. Aioria lo llevó a comer, y me parece que también fueron a nadar. Cuando llegó aquí, estaba exhausto pero algo más conversador. No me molesté en llevarlo de vuelta a tu templo, espero no haber sido algo atrevida.

–– No, está bien. –– dijo Mü con la intención de irse. –– Gracias, Marín. Dile a Kiki, cuando despierte, que podrá regresar cuando quiera.

La puerta se abrió antes de que él siquiera se le acercara y entró Aioria sin su armadura puesta, al igual que Mü.

–– Mü, qué sorpresa. –– le saludó entrando con una bolsa de comida cargada en un brazo.

–– Era hora, Aioria.

–– Había mucha gente. ¡Esto es Atenas! –– se explicó con enfado, limpiando el sudor de su frente. –– Hice lo que pude.

–– Es para hacerle de comer a Kiki, –– comentó Marín a Mü que ahora los observaba desde la puerta abierta.

–– Se los agradezco. De verdad. Ahora tengo que irme.

–– ¿Estás seguro? –– preguntó Aioria con un corte de pan entre los dientes. –– ¿No quieres quedarte a comer?

–– No, lo siento mucho pero… –– Mü comenzó a caminar hacia atrás pero chocó con un cuerpo. Se volvió y alzó las cejas impresionadísimo.

–– Shaka. –– sabía que no había razón para tanta impresión. Pero esa era la casa de Marín. Qué podría hacer Shaka allí.Se armó un silencio incomodo.

–– Por favor, no te quedes fuera. Entra, Shaka. –– dijo Marín siendo hospitalaria.

Shaka, no inmediatamente, se aventuró a dar algunos pasos dentro. Se detuvo un poco más adelante de Mü.

Mü sólo podía ver su perfil, como hipnotizado.

–– Vine por Aioria. –– Aioria alzó las cejas. –– Quería pedirte una disculpa.

Marín y Mü miraron a Aioria, y luego a Shaka, y una vez más a Aioria. No entendían nada. Pero Aioria finalmente sonrió y cruzó la sala a zancadas hacia él.

–– No seas tonto, todo está bien. –– dijo abrazándolo con un solo brazo. –– Pero sólo si te quedas a comer con nosotros. Te prometo que la próxima vez Marín no cocinará.

–– No es un buen chiste, Aioria. –– se defendió ella. Afortunadamente llevaba mascara y nadie podía ver el rubor de sus mejillas.

–– Pienso que estará bien.

Mü reparó en que hasta ahora ni siquiera lo había mirado, y parecía hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo.

–– Tú también quédate, Mü. –– Aioria insistía.

–– No tengo apetito. Perdónenme.

–– Por favor, Mü. – Shaka sostuvo su muñeca. –– Quédate a comer.

Mü asintió casi inconscientemente. Creyó que Shaka estaba enojado con él, y por eso no le había hablado. Mü se sintió por ese lapso de tiempo fuera de lugar, incomodo, y ahora Shaka le pedía que se quedase. ¿Acaso ya habría olvidado lo que pasó? Tal vez estuviese arrepentido de haberlo tratado tan mal aquella vez.

Marín entonces entró a la cocina con Aioria y estuvieron ellos dos solos. Shaka apretaba aún su muñeca.

–– Necesitamos hablar, Mü.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–– ¿Qué hace él aquí? –– preguntó la mujer cortando las zanahorias apresuradamente. –– Habrías visto la cara del pobre Mü cuando lo invité a pasar, estaba más pálido que un papel.

Aioria rió. –– Sí, lo sé, me pregunto qué se traen esos dos.

–– ¿Que qué se traen¡Por los Dioses, Aioria! Shaka se ha estado comportando de esa manera tan extraña, y tú dices esa estupidez. Debe ser algo más profundo que 'Algo que se traen'. Como si fuera poco, se aparece aquí buscándote. ¿Por qué?

–– Fue algo grosero conmigo. –– contó frotándose los ojos. La cebolla empezaba a picarle.

–– ¿Grosero? – Marín quería saber más. –– (Te picará más si te tocas) Explícate, Aioria.

–– Bueno, no exactamente, –– Aioria se inclinó sobre el lavaplatos y se mojó el rostro.  
–– Ofendió a Mü apenas lo nombré. –– ¡Por qué! –– Marín se cruzó de brazos, extrañada. –– Creí que siempre fueron buenos amigos.

–– Sí, yo también me impresioné mucho. Shaka ha estado soltando sapos y culebras sobre la casa de Aries. Pero parece que ya se cansó.

–– Dioses, no sé qué decir de eso, Aioria. Estoy anonadada, en verdad. Bueno. Mü no puede ser de ninguna manera perfecto, pero es de una gran calidad humana. No es justo que Shaka se haya expresado tan negativamente de él, –– volvió a cortar las zanahorias con gran habilidad. –– Debe tener una muy buena excusa.

–– (Por favor, lava esto, gracias Marín) Ya ellos se entenderán. –– dijo repentinamente seguro, derramando el agua caliente de una olla en el desagüe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había ningún motivo para sentirse tan nervioso. Era Shaka quien caminaba a su lado, una persona que conocía de toda la vida. Pero no era como el Shaka de antes. Las vibras que llegaban hacia él eran distintas: tenía la inseguridad, la duda, la frase tonta trabada en su garganta… temía que Shaka dijese algo, cualquier cosa, porque advirtió que podría enredarse con sus propias palabras.

Sin embargo, ya llevaban más de diez minutos caminando en la bahía. Los dos marcaban pequeñas huellas en la arena, pero ninguno decía palabra. Súbitamente Shaka dejó de caminar. El sol robaba hermosos destellos brillantísimos de su cabello. Tan intensos, que Mü casi se sintió cegado.

Se escuchó un suspiro y Shaka se sentó en la arena, dándole la espalda, como si estuviese meditando. Mü no se atrevió a moverse.

–– Me gustaría que estuvieses sentado, Mü. –– Las palabras sonarían duras en el diccionario, pero Mü supuso que el tono amable que empleó las indemnizaban fácilmente.Obedeció con la naturalidad y sutileza que siempre lo caracterizaban. Se sentó a su lado, no muy lejos. Miraba su perfil directamente.

Una súbita brisa fuerte peinó sus cabellos. La trenza en la que Mü había llevado atado su cabello se desprendió, dándole una majestuosa y bella libertad.

Mü cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo para evitar que entrara la arena, Shaka juntó los parpados con fuerza y sonrió, aspirando toda la brisa marina que era capaz de ocupar en sus pulmones.

Cuando el aire que los había abrazado se despidió, Shaka exhaló manteniendo su sonrisa y abriendo los ojos. Qué rara sensación, por un momento, pudo tener enteramente el aroma suave de Mü en su interior, y ya había desaparecido. Aún así, fue inmensamente dichoso en esos segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

–– Tienes un perfume muy… agradable.

–– No uso perfume.

–– Sí, lo sabía.

Mü frunció el ceño levemente, extrañado.

–– Sabes una cosa, Mü, –– al no tener respuesta rápida, terminó de decir. –– Disfruto de tu compañía. Y lo que haya dicho en el jardín de los Saras, estoy arrepentido de haberlo dicho. También estoy dispuesto a disculparme con Kiki. –– añadió en un susurro. –– No tuvo sentido haber sido tan duro. Él es tu discípulo, y uno muy bueno.

–– Shaka…, –– se le escapó a Mü.

–– Preferiría que no dijeras nada. Soy yo el que te debía esas palabras.

Mü sólo podía verse a él mismo alrededor de una hermosa aura sakura en el reflejo de la mente de Shaka; lamentó no poder leer los latidos erráticos de su corazón.

–– Bien, estoy seguro de que Aioria y su amiga nos esperan. –– Mü coincidió con él, y juntos regresaron a la casa de Marín, en los alrededores de las 12 Casas.

Kiki y Aioria ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa cuando la pareja que hacían Mü y Shaka entraron. Mü pronto sintió un ligero temor, imaginando alguna escena de terquedad por parte de Kiki. Pero la esencia del niño era (para su alivio) de incomodidad, seguramente por la presencia de Shaka que ya le había sido anunciada al despertarse.

–– ¡Aleluya! –– exclamó Marín sirviendo un último plato humeante. Todo se veía francamente bien, no solo se veía, también olía maravillosamente.

Shaka le sonrió a Mü esperando que se sentase primero, para luego él sentarse en una silla a su lado. Marín, por su parte, le dio un codazo a Aioria que no apartaba sus ojos delatoramente enfocados en la actitud de Mü y Shaka.

Kiki ya había empezado a comer, fue entonces cuando Mü decidió dirigirse a él. –– Kiki… ¿te divertiste ayer?

–– (Te dije que se sentaría a su lado¡te lo dije!) –– dijo en un susurro suspicaz el Leon al oído de Marín.

–– (Calla, Aioria, pueden oírte) –– Marín replicó con los dientes apretados.

Kiki suspiró antes de llevarse otro bocado (No sabía lo que pretendía su maestro, pero fuese lo que fuese, el hecho de llevársela bien con él, no quería decir que Shaka también sería aceptado).

Shaka no dejaba de observar atentamente la interacción entre maestro y alumno mientras comía discretamente. Sabía que el estado de animo de Kiki era causa suya, Mü no tenía porqué intervenir.

–– Kiki¿sabes lo que es un Gairdneri?

La pregunta tomó fuera de base a todos, sobre todo a Mü; porque Kiki seguía siendo regido por el signo Aries, y su sangre era por naturaleza impredecible.

Kiki levantó la mirada, respondió al rostro de Shaka (que a pesar de mantener sus parpados cerrados) lo veía fijamente, y Kiki podía sentirlo.

–– ¿Lo sabes?

–– No, no lo sé. –– respondió vacilando.

–– ¿Quieres saberlo?

Kiki volvió la mirada a su maestro, que le sonrió enseguida, incitándolo a responder.

Kiki asintió lentamente.

–– Son las llamadas truchas arco iris, de un intenso color rosa. Viven en los ríos, pero cuando se las ve entrar al mar, a la luz de la luna, se puede apreciar como el océano se baña de diminutas luces plateadas.

El niño no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran con un repentino interés. –– ¿Eso quiere decir que cambian de color¿Puedo verlo algún día?

–– ¿Te gustaría? –– respondió con indiferencia Shaka volviendo el rostro hacia su plato, cortando la carne lentamente.

–– ¡Por supuesto! –– exclamó Kiki irguiéndose entusiasmado. Marín y Aioria se sonrieron.

–– Llevarte será un placer.

–– Mü, has comido prácticamente nada.

–– Sí, es verdad, pero no me gusta la carne roja.

Marín sólo había formulado el comentario para que el ambiente se tornara natural, y toda atención dejase de centrarse en Shaka y Kiki.

–– Entonces… –– Aioria sugirió, tal vez pretendiendo el plan de Marín. –– ¿Quieres uno de estos? –– ofreció la primera fruta que alcanzó sobre el frutero en medio de la mesa. Se trataba de un durazno.

Mü iba a responder negativamente, pero Shaka ahogó esas palabras con su propia voz.

–– No le gustan los duraznos.

Todos se volvieron hacia Shaka que se ruborizó enseguida. Obviamente había dicho aquello sin premeditarlo bien. ¿Qué caballero recordaría que a su viejo compañero de armas al cual no hablaba desde hacía muchísimos años no le gustaban los duraznos? Cortó otro pedazo de carne, lo masticó y lo tragó. Las miradas aún seguían clavadas en él.

–– Quise decir… que Mü prefiere las manzanas…, verdes y…–– tosió con obvio nerviosismo. –– frías.

Mü sonrió, apretando en secreto su mano bajo el mantel. –– También me gustaría ir a ver esas truchas, Shaka.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–– No necesitas contarme nada. –– Mü rozó con sus dedos el cabello castaño de Kiki, que dormía con un rostro y sonrisa serena sobre su cama; en la cual Mü y Shaka descansaban sentados.

–– Por favor. Fui muy grosero, no sólo con tu pupilo, sino con Aioria, y también contigo, Mü. No sé qué ha estado ocurriéndome, pero hubo algo en _eso_…, no puedo entender lo que causó en mí…, Dioses… lo que yo quiero decir es que tienes derecho a saberlo Mü.

Mü movió negativamente la cabeza. –– Yo no quiero saberlo, nuestra relación es bastante buena ahora, era eso lo que me preocupaba.

–– Aunque así sea. ¡Quiero que lo sepas Mü! Me enojé con Kiki simplemente porque…

Kiki removió su posición sobre la cama.

–– Estoy pensando…, Shaka, eso que quieres decirme, creo que deberá esperar hasta otro día. ¿Está bien?

Shaka sonrió, intentando no parecer frustrado en ese vano primer intento. –– Está bien.

Mü caminó con él hacia la salida de la Casa de Aries. Shaka se despidió entre el murmullo de los grillos y se dispuso a irse, con sinceras ganas de meditar, analizar sus sentimientos en compañía de su Maestro.

Pudo sentir la presencia de Mü observarle mientras caminaba a paso normal hacia su templo. A pesar de lo movido que había sido ese día, sentía una paz y tranquilidad maravillosa. Tanto, que el antes caluroso Santuario, se había convertido (para él) en un sinónimo de la primavera misma.

Se detuvo de súbito, sintiendo algo pequeño que estaba chocando contra su espalda; era un papel. Se dio la vuelta y atrapó con un puño la hoja antes que saliese despedida junto al extraño viento.

Miró de vuelta a la Casa de Aries. Mü aún estaba allí, sonriéndole y mirándole. Shaka estiró el arrugado papel, extrañado. Era el dibujo de Kiki, un dibujo que no le parecía en lo absoluto gracioso, y en un diminuto recodo, había algo escrito con la característica elegante letra de Mü. Era una pregunta.

¿_Cuándo regresaremos al nido de golondrinas?_

Algunos segundos después, Shaka estrechaba contra su cuerpo a Mü en un apasionado abrazo, uniéndose en una sola silueta bajo la luz de las estrellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota: **¡AYYY! MENUDO CAPÍ. HASTA PARECE CAPÍTULO FINAL! PERO NO... EN REALIDAD FALTA UNO MÁS. ME HABRÍA GUSTADO ALARGAR EL FF PERO SERÍA ARRIESGARME Y DAÑARLO. ASÍ QUE... SÓLO FALTA UN EPÍLOGO Y RESPONDERÉ ENTONCES TODOS SUS REVIEWS.

FIN.-.-.-.-  
¿Se asustaron, chicos?  
¡Tengo un Epílogo para ustedes!


	5. DESCONEXION

El nido de Golondrinas

DESCONEXION  
Capítulo V  
--------------------

Mü llegó tarde a almorzar. Temía que Shion pudiese enfadarse un poco con él, (más de lo que estaba ya) porque no habían cruzado palabra desde el accidente con la lámpara. Era difícil saber lo que pensaba el Patriarca mientras lo saludaba con una tímida sonrisa característica en él, en Mü. Shion no dijo ni moxte ni toxte, él simplemente guardaba un silencio implacable mientras lo observaba sentarse frente a él.

Fue cuando el sonido tenso de los tenedores rozando los platos sin interrupción de algún comentario que Shion dijo: –– Ayer no has venido a verme. –– masticando con prisa la comida y mirándolo, sus ojos eran un rayo de luz cegador bañado de seriedad. Sin embargo, Mü no vio motivo para ese trato. Desde el momento en que llegó había estado comportándose de manera extraña, como si esperara que él contase algo, cualquier cosa, y continuaba fulminándolo con esa mirada… acusadora.

Sabía en el fondo de su conciencia que algo tenía que ver con la pasada discusión con Shaka. Mü improviso una sonrisa natural, inclinando un poco la cabeza, comiendo disciplinado. –– No, no lo he hecho.

Shion asintió estrangulando bajo el mantel una servilleta limpia. –– ¿Estabas muy ocupado? –– replicó después de una pausa, arqueando las cejas.

–– Lo estaba, maestro.

–– ¿Cosas de…Caballeros, debo asumir?

–– Eran cosas de Caballeros; –– Mü acentuó su sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia delante, y acarició la mano tensa de Shion. –– pero ahora estoy aquí… con usted.

–– Eres una dulzura. –– Shion se apartó. –– ¿Era eso lo que querías oírme decir? Ahora, no vuelvas a tocarme.

–– ¡Shion! –– Mü frunció el ceño, azorado. Su maestro no sólo estaba cerrándole su mente, sino también lo esquivaba de cualquier manera posible. ¿Qué pasaba? Entre Shaka y él nada ocurrió. Eran los mismos que antes fueron. ¿Por qué a Shion debía afectarle? –– ¿Qué pasa?

–– No me pasa nada. –– Shion abandonó su plato, se sirvió una botella de vino rojo en una copa de bronce y bebió. –– ¿Por qué lo preguntas, querido? –– dijo en tono de falsa amabilidad.

–– Se está comportando de una manera extraña…, –– Mü no había terminado su plato, pero aún así, se incorporó y rodeó la mesa para acercarse un poco a Shion. –– ¿Tiene algún problema, ocurre algo en el Santuario que nadie más que usted sepa?

–– Problemas. –– escupió moviendo la copa en círculos. –– Yo no tengo problemas, y creo que tú tampoco los tienes, ya que Shaka ha vuelto a ser muy amable. ¿No es así, Mü?

–– Así es. –– admitió acercándose con cautela. Shion era una bomba de tiempo. –– Shion… no me diga que… –– Mü pretendió alcanzar su brazo, pero Shion le respondió con una bofetada que enrojeció su mejilla.–– ¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO! –– bramó fuera de si. Mü acarició su piel, ardía.

–– Maestro… –– dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que Shion lo había agredido de esa manera. Pero dolía. –– Shion…

Shion se inclinó para servirse más vino, en algún momento resolvió que era una perdida de tiempo beber de a copa, así que empinó la botella en sus labios y bebió más de la mitad. –– ¡Eres un insolente, un grosero, un loco, un mal maestro y discípulo! –– respiraba con rapidez, buscando una calma que no estaba en ningún lugar. –– ¡Maldito sea el día en que te hallé, maldita la hora en que te permití vivir conmigo¿Qué he logrado hacer¿Con qué tipo de moneda me está pagando la vida¡Contigo, un miserable gusano que no vale mi tiempo¡No eres digno de llevar una armadura, ni siquiera el rango de un porquero es propio de ti!

Mü se dio la vuelta lentamente, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Sólo vería el reflejo de todo lo que él decía. Su garganta quemaba tanto como la piel golpeada en su rostro, ahogándolo, impidiéndole decir cualquier cosa. Shion decía las palabras con tanta pasión y seguridad que era imposible no creer en ellas.

Sólo deseó cerrar los ojos y desaparecer.

–– ¡Así es¡Largo de aquí, ordeno que te vayas! –– la bebida continuaba dándole el desenvolvimiento para seguir, a pesar que, a espaldas de Mü las propias lagrimas de Shion también se delataban. Aún más numerosas y sentidas. –– ¡No te necesito, puedo tener las doncellas más hermosas¡TODAS LAS QUE QUIERA, TODAS¡No quiero volver a verte, Mü, te prohíbo la entrada a este lugar¡BASURA! –– concluyó despidiendo la botella en la puerta que acababa de cerrarse con lentitud.

Mü escuchó platos resquebrajarse y otros cristales caer antes de salir completamente de la Sala del Patriarca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–– Aldebarán ¿Dónde está Mü?

–– ¿Shaka? –– Aldebarán se extrañó. Pocas veces había cruzado palabras con el famoso Caballero de Virgo, era sorprendente que recordase su nombre. Shaka sonrió como una persona agradable. –– Disculpa que haya entrado a tu templo sin avisar.

–– No, no, no… está bien. –– Aldebarán también sonrió. –– A esta hora Mü debe estar tomando un almuerzo. –– explicó señalando con el dedo índice al templo más alto de todos. –– Con el Patriarca.

Shaka siguió la línea que apuntaba su dedo, suspirando. –– Entiendo. ¿No sabes cuando regresará él?

–– No, no lo sé. –– respondió después de pensarlo algunos segundos. –– Pero puedes esperarlo en la Casa de Aries.

–– No…, él está con el Patriarca, han de tener muchas cosas de qué hablar. –– dijo girándose para salir. –– Ten un buen día, Aldebarán. –– agregó asomando la cabeza sobre su rostro.

Aldebarán le dijo adiós con un gesto de la mano. Shaka empezaba a parecerle un poco más agradable. Antes lo único que podía conocer de él era lo que Mü constantemente le platicaba, sobre todo cuando eran unos niños.

Los recuerdos eran tan agradables.

**Flashback**-

–– ¡Eeeey, loquillo, qué haces allí arriba! –– gritó Aldebarán mirando hacia arriba. A pesar de tener sólo nueve años, su cuerpo era muy musculoso y robusto. Mü por su parte tenía un cuerpo bastante femenino, como los chicos muy delgados de esa edad. Su cabello ondeaba con el viento en la parte superior del enorme peñasco donde se había atrevido a teletransportarse.

–– Estaba… mirando el paisaje. –– respondió con temor. Estaba visiblemente abochornado, como la mayoría del tiempo, causándole gran gracia a Aldebarán.

–– ¿Su santidad no te ha advertido ya varias veces que no subas a lugares tan altos cuando él no está cerca? –– le reprendió entre risas, mirándolo a través de sus manos ahuecadas para hacer sombra. –– ¡Pequeño tonto! –– rió viendo como tanteaba con un pie, intentando bajar inútilmente.

Mü suspiró. –– Puedo bajar… pero…

–– ¿Pero?

–– Hace mucho viento, no puedo concentrarme.

–– Hahahahaha…

–– ¡Aldebarán!

–– Ven, loquillo, dame tu mano.

–– ¿No me dejarás caer?

–– No, seguro que no.

Mü encontró una piedra fija para apoyar un pie, y de un pequeño brinco llegó a la mano de Aldebarán que lo abrazó, dejándolo descansar en tierra firme.–– ¿Cómo habrías bajado si yo no venía? –– preguntó con los brazos entrelazados tras la cabeza.

Mü le sonrió con agradecimiento. –– Sí habrías venido. Siempre lo haces.

**Fin del Flashback**-

–– ¡Aldebarán! –– el cuerpo de Mü salió de la nada, abrazándose a su ancha armadura. –– ¡Él me odia, me ha prohibido volver a verlo¡Y yo no sé por qué, no puedo entenderlo…!

–– ¡Mü! –– Aldebarán tomó sus hombros para verle el rostro. –– ¡Amigo, qué te ha pasado!

–– ¡Es Shion! –– Mü ahogó un sollozo en sus brazos. Aldebarán acarició sus cabellos largos con algo de torpeza. –– ¡Oh, Aldebarán…!

Aldebarán rodeó su cuello, caminando con él hacia la habitación secreta de su templo. "Hablemos un momento" le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro. El anfitrión esperó que Mü se sentase en el borde de su cama desaliñada. Luego se sentó frente a él, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, secó algunas lágrimas con su dedo, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios gruesos.

–– ¿Así está mejor?

Mü evitó su mirada con dolor.

–– ¿Qué pudo afectar tanto a la bondad misma frente a mí?

–– Sólo estábamos… almorzando y… charlando… –– dijo respirando profundamente. –– Y de pronto… él nada más… enloqueció… apenas puedo entenderlo… –– sus palabras se partieron y ladeó el rostro.

–– ¿No quieres intentar volver a hablar con él? –– No era la primera vez que Mü sufría un conflicto así con Shion; por eso él creyó que la discusión podía tener reconciliación fácilmente.

Mü negó con la cabeza, arrugando la frente, sumido en su tristeza. –– Dijo cosas horribles, Aldebarán. Dijo que; no me necesita, que puede tener cualquier mujer…

–– Mü…

–– ¿Y acaso no es verdad? –– atajó con una sonrisa que no era autentica en él. –– Él puede tenerlo todo, cualquier privilegio. ¿Qué puedo darle yo más que disgustos? Tarde o temprano se cansaría de mí. No le costará trabajo encontrar una compañía mejor.

Aldebarán frunció el ceño profundamente. No entendía a qué tipo de compañía Mü se estaba refiriendo, pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, viendo su estado. Suspiró juntando la frente morena contra la blanca de Mü.

–– Ya pasó, ya pasó…–– susurró. –– el Patriarca tiene muchas responsabilidades, estoy seguro que se retractará.

–– No sé qué haría sin tu no estuvieses. –– dijo después de un silencio agradable, acumulando una nueva pantalla de lágrimas sobre sus pupilas, haciéndolas brillar.

–– Yo siempre estoy, sabes eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–– ¿Shion? –– Kiki cerró la puerta tras él, buscando a Shion en la prematura oscuridad de la habitación. Melancolía, tristeza… sentimientos que pocas veces podía expeler una propiedad del energético y vivaz Patriarca. –– ¿Shion, Maestro? –– un sonido metálico lo alertó; con el pie había pateado un perol, avisándole del desastre de comidas, bebidas y vidrios que se encontraban en el suelo.

Su boca se abrió con preocupación. –– ¡Shion!

–– ¿Qué haces aquí, Kiki? –– respondió en un susurro casi inaudible.

–– ¡Oh, Maestro! –– exclamó acercándose al Patriarca. Le daba la espalda, y se reclinaba sobre la pared, sosteniéndose con una mano. –– ¿Me permitiría hacer lumbre?

–– Te he dicho varias veces que me llames Shion. –– fue un tono neutro y profundo que hizo a Kiki sonreír, tomándolo como un sí.

Buscó en la recamara que ya conocía muy bien, encontrando rápido un velón que colocó cuidadoso en un candelabro plateado de pie. –– Está bien, Shion.

–– Es muy tarde, deberías dormir. No son horas para cruzar las 12 Casas y venir hasta acá¿le has pedido permiso a Mü?

–– No, no sé donde está él. ¿Por qué me da la espalda? –– saltó sobre la cama, dando brinquillos sentados que amortiguaban en el colchón y lo divertían. –– Vine a ver si lo encontraba con usted, señor.

–– Shion…

–– Shion. –– rectificó al instante.

–– Tu querido maestro no está aquí, debe estar con él.

Kiki dejó de jugar con la cama, observándolo confundido, –– ¿con quién?

Shion se volvió a él, llevaba la máscara "fea" que no le gustaba para nada a Kiki, y que sólo usaba frente a Caballeros y otras personas que no fuesen él y Mü. –– ¿Shion? –– sabía que nada normal podía estar ocurriendo.

–– Olvida lo que acabo de decir, Kiki. –– sus palabras eran más forzadas y profundas. –– No sé donde puede estar Mü, pero tarde o temprano regresará al Templo de Aries, es su responsabilidad, yo se lo he enseñado. Vamos, ve con él, más vale que estés ahí en su retorno.

–– ¿Por qué lleva esa máscara puesta? Es de noche, nadie vendrá. –– dijo después de unos segundos, aparentemente ignorando lo que acababa de oír. –– ¿Qué ocurre, Shion?

El Patriarca se sentó a su lado, rodeándole la espalda en un abrazo cariñoso. –– Pequeño Kiki… –– dijo, –– tenemos que hablar.

–– ¿Hablar sobre qué?

–– Sobre Mü y yo.

Kiki asintió con curiosidad, atento a la máscara extraña de Shion, el velo de su tristeza.

–– Lo más probable es que él y yo no… no sigamos viéndonos como antes lo hacíamos. –– Kiki iba a decir algo, pero Shion continuó. –– ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste, eso que hizo molestar tanto a Shaka? –– esperó que Kiki respondiera afirmativamente, nervioso. Él no sabía que Shion lo supiera ya. –– Eso… esa idea tuya, tu deseo…, tu anhelo… es algo…–– trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas, advirtiendo que ese dialogo delicado acabaría en un llanto descontrolado. –– es algo, imposible…

Shion apretó los puños con fuerza, reprimiendo en ellos su rabia y dolor.

–– ¿Pero…, por qué…?

–– Porque Mü así lo quiere.

–– ¡Pero Mü lo ama! –– aseguró con confianza. –– ¡Y usted también lo ama, yo lo sé!

–– Sí, Kiki… –– Shion lo silenció con una caricia mansa en su cabello castaño. –– Yo amo a Mü, pero lo que él siente por mí… no es _lo mismo_.

–– Shion…

–– Te lo digo, Kiki, porque has crecido ante mí con una rapidez que pasó inadvertida. Por eso, necesito que me hagas una promesa, una promesa de hombres. Hazlo por favor.

Kiki movió la cabeza en un gesto que dijo "sí".

–– Sé feliz. Es el mayor deseo de Mü. Sé feliz sin importar sus condiciones, sin importar con quien esté él, sin importar… que no sea yo quien…-- respiró profundamente, evitando un sollozo. No quería que Kiki supiese que lloraba, se angustiaría demasiado. –– Sin importar que no sea yo quien cuide de ustedes… sé un pequeño feliz, Kiki, y no te opongas en las decisiones que él y yo tomemos.

–– Shion…

–– Es una promesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Una mariposa rosa y blanca batió sus alas sobre él, descansando con confianza en su mano preparada para recibirla. Era preciosa.

–– Hola, hermosa. –– dijo Shaka en voz suave, acercándola a su rostro con curiosidad y cariño. –– Es una noche fría para andar fuera.

No era propio de él ese tipo de actitud…, no la del Shaka que solía ser cuando vivía con la amarga resolución de no ver a Mü. –– Hace algunos años… nadie se habría atrevido a acercarse de esa forma a mí. Nadie como tú… –– añadió en último momento, sonriendo. –– ni como él. –– pensó en él, en Mü, y su sonrisa franca se expandió. Estaba tontamente enamorado.

–– ¡Eh, Shaka! –– se anunció Aldebarán, entrando al Templo de Virgo. Llevaba el casco bajo un brazo, y con el otro se rascaba la cabeza, algo tenso, sudoroso. –– Disculpa venir a esta hora.

–– No, está bien. –– agitó la mano obligando a la mariposa volar antes que Aldebarán reparara en ella. –– ¿A qué puede deberse esta visita?

Aldebarán rió con nerviosismo. –– ¿Me invitas a sentarme?

–– Desde luego, siéntate por favor. –– Shaka no imaginaba a qué podía deberse tan inesperada presencia. Se hizo a un lado para permitirle un lugar humilde sobre un almohadón liviano.

–– He venido a hablarte sobre algo. ¡Sé que no debería…! Después de todo, tú y yo no nos conocemos precisamente bien…, sin embargo… eres la persona más parecida a Mü que yo conozco y de alguna manera…

–– ¿Has venido a hablar sobre Mü¿Está bien él?

Aldebarán razonó unos momentos su respuesta. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? –– No. ¡Quiero decir, sí, sí lo está… pero…!

–– ¿Mmh?

Tauro soltó un suspiro grueso, mirando al suelo. –– Está… mucho, muy triste por una discusión que tuvo con el Patriarca.

–– ¿Una discusión…, –– Shaka frunció el ceño, no estaba muy sorprendido, –– con su maestro, el Patriarca? No debería sorprenderte, Aldebarán. Mü puede tener roces y cualquier tipo de discusiones con él, pero lo que no entiendo es; ¿qué tiene fuera de lo común?

–– Ocurre, Shaka… que ésta no ha sido una discusión como lo puede ser cualquier otra. He venido aquí porque… Shion ha rotó en miles de piezas el corazón de Mü, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor. Yo…, no entiendo mucho de esas cosas… y tú… tienes una gran influencia y reputación en las 12 Casas. Pensé que… podrías hablar con el Patriarca personalmente y----

–– Aldebarán… ¿Mü se siente triste?

–– Así es. ¡Oh, por favor, Shaka! Te lo pido de ésa manera, habla con Shion, pídele que acepte a Mü nuevamente, (¡no le permite acercarse!) sé que tienes la suficiente capacidad y sabiduría para lograrlo.

Shaka le sonrió en aires de tranquilidad. –– Mü es un adulto, Aldebarán. Sentirse triste… sólo puede ser culpa suya, no la de Shion.

–– ¿Cómo puede ser¡Ha venido sollozando a mí porque Shion le hizo daño!

–– Ha llorado porque ama a Shion. Eso no es culpa suya, –– repuso incorporándose, caminando a la entrada del Templo de Virgo. –– las personas como Mü…, sólo sufren por amar.

–– Shaka… –– Aldebarán ya se encontraba a su lado, ambos miraban el Templo de Aries, numerosas escaleras y Casas más abajo.

–– Comprendo ésa… inquietud, Aldebarán. Pero lamento decirte que no me sorprende lo que ha ocurrido, ya estaba preparado para algo así. Buscaré a Mü mañana tan pronto como me sea posible, y prometo que hablaré con Shion al respecto.

Aldebarán lo miró, dudando, o tratando de creer que hubiese accedido a hablar con el Patriarca tan fácilmente.

–– Es una promesa, yo haré sonreír a Mü de nuevo.

¿Cómo podría asombrarle eso? Él había hablado con Shion. Había hablado con Shion sobre lo que hizo Kiki, y sobre muchas cosas más.

El destino de Mü, el suyo propio…, Shion le dijo que entre él y Mü no podía haber nada. Él era su maestro, su Patriarca. Tenía razón. Fueron palabras y conversaciones llenas de tantos sentimientos y amor sincero, que Shaka no se atrevería a comentarle a alguien jamás, ni al propio Mü, que durante un par de horas pudo ver el corazón abierto del Patriarca frente a él y sangrando. Había demostrado amar a Mü, tanto como él lo hacía; renunció a él, le dio simplemente la espalda y dijo que lo hiciera feliz, que nada debía preocuparle a Shaka… ni lo hecho por Kiki, ni el Patriarca, ni nada más.

Mü no conocía la magnitud del sufrimiento de Shion, pero Shaka sólo podía esperar que las heridas sanasen.

–– Deja de angustiarte por Mü. Se sentirá mejor, lo verás, y entonces le llevaré a dar un paseo. Parece especialmente interesado en ver unas truchas que cambian de color.

–– Gracias por todo, Shaka. –– dijo feliz.

–– Deseo merecerlas, Aldebarán.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una lagrima más se deslizó en su mejilla, parando en su barbilla bonita y cayendo al suelo. –– ¿Maestro Mü? –– Mü no había escuchado la puerta abrirse. Kiki lo miraba desde una oscura sombra de la habitación. –– ¿Mü…? –– replicó en voz baja, sentándose a su lado. Mü lo ignoró olímpicamente, sin preocuparse de otras lagrimas que reemplazaron las ya caídas. –– ¿Se siente triste?

–– Me siento… muerto, Kiki. –– respondió ronco, sorprendiendo un poco a los ojos infantiles del niño.

–– Mü…

–– No debes preocuparte por mí. Nada más… déjame solo.

–– Pero usted se ve tan mal. Shion me ha dicho que… ustedes dos tal vez… no se vean como antes. Shion me ha dicho que…–– Kiki frunció el ceño, –– que le ha prohibido regresar a la Sala del Patriarca.

–– ¿Eso te ha dicho? –– preguntó Mü con un nudo en la garganta. –– Sin embargo tú puedes hacerlo, Kiki. No te preocupes por eso.

–– Shion lloraba, como usted lo hace, Mü. Llevaba esa mascara horrible puesta, pero noté el esfuerzo que requería cada palabra por sencilla que fuese.

Kiki se sentó a su lado, trabajó en una trenza con un mechón del cabello de su maestro. –– Me dijo que se siente triste por usted.

–– ¿Por mí? –– preguntó incrédulo.

–– Ajá, –– Kiki sonrió. –– Eso me dijo él. Siempre me dice muchas cosas.

–– Porque eres un buen niño, Kiki.

–– Yo… a mí, no me gustó verlo así. –– continuó sin hacer mucho caso. –– Le pregunté por qué le trató a usted de esa forma, y me ha respondido que usted no lo quiere.

–– ¡Ha dicho eso…!

–– "Yo hablaré con Mü, haré que él lo quiera de nuevo" pero insistió en que no dijese nada, fue una orden y… una promesa. Sólo desea su felicidad, sin importar con quién decida estar usted. Yo también lo hago, querido Maestro. Nosotros sabemos que... queremos su felicidad.

–– ¿Y si ha sido una promesa entre ustedes, por qué estás entonces diciéndome todas esas cosas, Kiki?

–– Porque usted es mi maestro, y porque… ¡soy un pillo!

–– ¡Vaya que lo eres! –– Mü rió para él, alborotándole el cabello y olvidandofugazmente su tristeza. Kiki lo abrazó sin parar de reír.

–– No nos sintamos tristes, leamos un cuento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota**: Y SI KIKI ES UN PILLO, ESTA AUTORA ES MUCHO PEOR... OBVIAMENTE ESTE NO ES UN EPÍLOGO : ) ES OTRO CAPÍTULO. HE DECIDIDO ESCRIBIR MÁS PORQUE UN EPÍLOGO NO ERA SUFICIENTE PARA LLEGAR A UN FINAL APROPIADO... Y BUENO. ¡ASÍ QUE PERDONENME, LAS HARÉ SUFRIR UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS MÁS!

¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, RECUERDEN QUE LOS RESPONDERÉ SIN FALTA!


	6. MAYO

El nido de Golondrinas

MAYO  
Capítulo VI  
--------------------

Era una mañana fría, y Mü se recomponía en una solitaria compañía del agravio terrible del día anterior. Comprendía un poco más la actitud de su Maestro, y ciertas preguntas encontraban su respuesta. Como el simple _por qué_.

El sol empezaba a mostrarse, matizando el cielo oscuro. Así que…, Shion deseaba abandonarlo, dejarlo con Shaka. Eso fue lo único que pudo deducir de todo aquello, hurgando en las palabras infantiles, pero honestas de Kiki.

Suspiró. Era imposible olvidar tan rápidamente el arcaico amor de él hacia su maestro, pues sí era amor. ¿Entonces, qué sentía por Shaka¿A quién amaba… de _esa_ forma? Porque no había duda en él de ese amor intenso que causaba el simple recuerdo del Caballero de Virgo, sin embargo… lo aterrorizaba la idea de perder a Shion. ¿Qué significaba esa última sensación?

Lo que sabía ahora era que Shion estaba a 12 Casas de distancia, siempre estaría ahí, no debía afligirse al imaginar que lo perdería. Shion era por sobretodo su maestro, y estaba más cerca de Mü de lo que podía estarlo cualquier persona.

Todo estaba bien. Si Shion decía con crudeza despiadada que se alejase de él y estuviese con Shaka, lo haría. Quizá con la "libertad" de poder hacerlo conociese sus propios sentimientos, como un caballo al cual se le suelta la rienda permitiéndole conocer por si solo la pradera.

–– Mü. –– Mü se despidió de su reflexión en la llegada de Marín. No la había sentido venir, sonreía y se veía especialmente linda esa mañana sin su mascara de plata puesta. Tenía algo aparentemente grande envuelto en papel entre las manos.

–– Hola, Marín. –– saludó con cortesía, devolviéndole un rostro amistoso.

–– Es una mañana nublada y de un frío espeso… –– la pelirroja se sentó a su lado. –– No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

–– Tienes razón…, es muy nublada.

Marín no contestó. ¡Su amigo se veía tan deprimido tras una sonrisa brillante y calurosa!…, así no era el Mü de todos los días, de siempre. –– He recogido esto para ti. ¿Sabes? Son particularmente hermosas este mes. –– dejó el paquete sobre el regazo de Mü que desató la cinta descubriendo unos bellísimos claveles. Sonrió.

–– Son… maravillosas, Marín, no debiste molestarte.

Marín también sonreía, –– Las he escogido de varios colores porque no sabía cual era tu favorito. ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?

–– ¿Ya te has enterado? –– preguntó sin mirarla. No era de extrañarse, con el alboroto que Shion había causado… cualquier persona o caballero del Santuario debía saberlo. Recordó la mirada de los guardias cuando salió de la Sala del Patriarca, no había advertido eso antes.

–– ¿De lo de Shion? Sí, lo supe… –– tocó la rodilla de Mü con calidez y profundo cariño. –– No te angusties por eso.

–– Trato de no hacerlo. Pero… esta mañana no es un lecho de rosas…–– sus ojos se cubrieron con un velo de tristeza. –– El amor puede ser tan confuso. ¿Has amado alguna vez?

Marín asintió lentamente, prestándole una amable atención. –– Por supuesto.

–– Yo creo que…, estoy enamorado. –– la miró con profundidad, tratando de decirle con una mirada lo que no se creía capaz de decir con palabras confusas. –– Es que…, un hombre que ama, no debe tener dudas… ¿cierto?

–– Así parece ser.

Mü se perdió unos segundos embelesándose con los colores claros y los pétalos de rocío húmedo que sostenía en su regazo. –– ¿Tú…¿Sabes lo que yo siento por él, por Shion?

–– ¡Oh, Mü! –– exclamó con diversión. –– nadie puede saber eso, ni siquiera tú, sólo tu corazón.

Soltó un suspiro desdichado. –– Creo que él tampoco lo sabe, Marín. Yo amo a Shaka… y también amo a Shion, más de lo que puedas creer.

El rostro de Marín cambió al escuchar la confesión. Le asombró que hubiese sido dirigida a ella con tanta sencillez y franqueza. Cuando contempló su rostro con mayor atención, supo que no era una confesión o un secreto bien guardado, Mü sólo quería saber qué hacer, pues estaba desesperado y con cada pie sujeto a la red de ellos dos, de Shion y Shaka.

Ellos dos eran hombres buenos, era difícil no amarlos como lo hacía Mü. Fue comprensible que no supiese tomar una decisión rápida… quizá nunca lo haría.

–– ¿Sabes que he visto a Shaka esta mañana? –– dijo sonriendo por lo bajo. No sabía si ayudaba a Mü o no, pero era la mejor medicina que tenía en su repertorio.

–– Oh…, –– Marín supo a primera vista que Mü estaba inquietándose por la emoción, aunque lo ocultase bien. –– ¿a qué hora? –– él con franqueza habría deseado verlo también.

–– Temprano.

–– ¿Más temprano que ahora?

–– Sí, Mü, un poco más temprano.

Mü reparó en la sonrisa amplia de sus labios, no era necesario preguntar por qué estaba allí, obviamente estaba comportándose como un tonto sólo al oír el nombre de la persona que amaba. Se ruborizó y tuvo la necesidad de alegar apresuradamente: –– Marín…, siento haberte dicho sobre mis sentimientos hacia Shaka…y Shion… no tenías que oír sobre eso, además… no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda, sé también que somos…--

–– ¿Hombres? –– ayudó irrelevante.

–– Sí, claro.

–– Sabes que eso no tiene importancia¿tu maestro te enseñó a amar?

–– Indudablemente.

–– ¿Y te dijo alguna vez, que el amor se limita al sexo opuesto?

–– No, nunca dijo eso.

–– ¿Y por qué te incomoda hablarme de eso, entonces?

–– Yo sólo…, creí que me había precipitado contándotelo todo.

–– Mü, yo soy tu amiga, no hace falta que pienses dos veces lo que vas a decirme. Excepto, claro, cuando haya mencionado el nombre de Shaka. ¿También quieres saber cómo iba vestido, o si preguntó por ti? –– añadió con picardía.

–– ¡Ya basta, pequeña tonta! –– dijo riendo.

Segundos después estuvieron de acuerdo en dar un paseo en los alrededores de las 12 Casas, y Mü sentía que su tristeza era exorcizada con cada dulce palabra de su antigua amiga de la infancia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

«_Prometí ser fuerte, yo le prometí ser valiente… y aparentar ser feliz mientras Mü lo fuese, aún cuando sintiese que mi corazón se desangrase de dolor. Shion y yo… estamos sufriendo tanto con todo esto_» despidió una roca ligera sobre la superficie de un lago negro, haciendo ondas sobre la sombra lúgubre y triste de las verdes ramas húmedas y poco expresivas de los árboles.

No era un sitio seguro para estar solo, pero no estaba solo, y Aioria se acercaba a él después de haber bebido suficiente agua. Le gustaba el agua natural en las mañanas, era buena para su entrenamiento, y no le había hecho gracia en lo absoluto que Kiki hubiese salpicado agua en su rostro al arrojar el objeto mientras estaba inclinado en la orilla. Creyó que había sido una broma pesada, y ceñudo estaba decidido a echarle una regañadita, pero se ablandó al ver su estado de meditación sumisa.

Se secó el agua del rostro y parte del cabello antes de decir: –– ¿Ocurre algo malo?

–– ¿Eh? –– Kiki se volvió. –– No, nada malo ocurre. Es muy temprano y supongo que aún estoy un poco dormido.

–– Oh, –– se sentó a su lado, ahora él fue el pensativo mientras Kiki esperaba que dijese algo más. –– ¿Entonces por qué has decidido acompañarme a trotar, Kiki? Pudiste haber dormido hasta más tarde. Te sentí cruzar en la madrugada por mi Templo.

–– Lamento haberlo despertado, Aioria. ¿Lo hice?

–– No, en lo absoluto, yo tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. ¿Pero tú, Kiki, qué podías hacer dando carrerillas a tan inusual hora?

Un pajarillo de varios colores posó cerca de ellos, distrayéndolos con su canto suave; Kiki dijo mucho después, adyacente a la paciencia paternal de Aioria: –– Hablaba con Shion, sobre asuntos de hombres.

Aioria curvó sus labios en una sonrisa que no fue advertida por el pequeño Kiki. –– ¿Y podré saber cuales son esos asuntos?

–– No, no lo creo.

–– ¿Valdrá la pena insistir? –– susurró estirándose sobre la hierba, cruzando un brazo tras la cabeza para mayor y satisfactoria comodidad. –– ¿O deberé recordar lo que oí decir a Aioros una vez? 'la curiosidad mató al gato'

–– Deberá considerarlo. –– rió mirando hacia abajo para encontrarse con su mirada. Sabía que todo ese asunto le estaba brindando madurez y responsabilidad, se daba cuenta cuando se guardaba con celo asuntos tan importantes. –– ¿Podemos nadar ahora?

–– ¿En las frías aguas, a esta hora de la mañana?

–– Sólo será un momento, gato cobarde. ¡Miau! –– le retó haciendo una mueca y huyendo.

–– ¡Un momento sólo si logró alcanzarte y ahogarte pronto, Kiki! –– le atajó a Aioria, corriendo tras él en la vera, salpicándose agua helada, comprobando ellos mismos que era imposible entrar sin resfriarse y acobardándose ambos entre carcajadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–– ¿Roshi? –– la voz suave y tímida de Sunrei se escuchó a su espalda. Pescaba apacible un desayuno antes de su llegada sentado en una roca alta.

–– Oh, Sunrei, –– Dohko se alertó sonriéndole, –– ¿qué ocurre?

–– Ha llegado esto para usted, lo ha traído un Caballero del Santuario. –– dijo extrayendo de la fajilla del cheongsam un sobre largo.

–– ¿Hm¿De Grecia? –– extendió la mano para recibirlo. –– Espero que no sea una invitación formal a alguna catástrofe… –– rió rasgando el borde superior. –– Muchas gracias, Sunrei, puedes dejarme solo, asustas los peces.

–– ¡Oh, Roshi! –– exclamó riendo, y dijo antes de girarse en retirada: –– Sólo recuerde no volver a traer un par de escafandras para el desayuno.

–– Procurare no hacerlo, –– arrugó la frente ofendido, –– qué exagerada. –– murmuró cuando se hubo marchado. –– _Un par de escafandras_¡ha¿Cuándo he pescado eso? Excepto aquella vez…

Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre cada letra dirigida a él. Era una carta de Shion, su contenido simplemente exigía verlo con urgencia, refiriéndose a él como el gran amigo que amaba y ansiaba volver a ver, pues lo necesitaba. Suspiró sin comprender la nostalgia y preocupación que una carta normal como aquella le causaba, no era de Shion tener ese tipo de _detalles_, algo grave debía perturbarlo.

Se incorporó, debía alistarse para su visita al Santuario, y Sunrei no se molestaría en comprar algunas sardinas para compartir con el arroz de esa mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mü regresó solo a la Casa de Aries, Marín se había despedido oportunamente, no era bien visto que una amazona entrase porque sí al Templo de un Caballero Dorado. Respiró profundamente, dejando los claveles en el lavavajillas, pensando en buscarles un sitio apropiado más tarde.

Se sentó en una butaca pequeña, sosteniéndose la barbilla con languidez. La charla y caminata había sido muy buena, por lo menos algo de su despecho logró salir. Sin embargo la ansiedad permanecía, la rabia al imaginarse hablando con Shion y no poder acercársele siquiera.

Sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta a tiempo de que caía en su propia trampa; era difícil no hacerlo, cada recuerdo, cada palabra, cada susurro evocaba a Shion en su memoria, lastimándolo.

No sería sencillo superarlo – se mordió el labio inferior – él sólo deseaba verlo. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo en él? Caminó hacia el lavaplatos, abrió la llave y se echó agua en el rostro, humedeciendo aún más los claveles. Lo extrañaba…

Las risas de Kiki se oyeron en el Templo: "¡No, ya basta, Aioria!" gritaba. Entró directamente en la cocina empapado en barro, ocultándose tras Mü. –– ¡Dígale que basta, Mü, yo no quiero más cosquillas!

Un momento después llegó Aioria en el mismo estado, con el cabello revuelto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, a su lado se aproximaba Shaka con su túnica de un blanco admirable, y cada uno de sus cabellos en su lugar.

Algo se movió con rudeza en el pecho de Mü al mirarlo. –– Aioria, el niño no quiere más cosquillas. –– dijo, no se le ocurría otra cosa, sus ojos se pegaban a voluntad en Shaka y se abrumaba.

–– ¿El niño¡oh, vamos! –– exclamó entrando a la cocina. Mü lo lamentó…

«_Dioses, tiene los pies tan sucios..._»

–– Es todo un bandido. Pero si quieres un niño, nos hemos encontrado con éste en el camino. –– señaló a Shaka con la mirada que le sonreía a Mü.

Kiki rió a ese comentario y Mü se sonrojó un poco: –– No digas tonterías, creo que con Kiki es suficiente.

–– Pero él ha crecido más, –– Aioria le guiñó un ojo al rubio, –– y además tendrás---

–– Aioria, estás incomodando a Mü. –– Intervino oportunamente, –– no quiere un niño grande.

–– Sí, eso pensé.

Mü sonreía a pesar de todo. Ellos interactuaban animadamente, y le alegraba ver la participación tan fluida de Kiki. Parecía disfrutar de la presencia de Shaka y él mismo les ofreció agua. –– ¿Por qué se han mojado? Me preocupa que Kiki pueda resfriarse más tarde. –– preguntó dándoles la espalda, inclinándose sobre los claveles para ordenarlos en una vasija.

–– El agua era irresistible. –– contestó simplemente Aioria.

–– Así es, irresistible. –– apoyó Kiki, ellos se veían con complicidad.

Mü asomó la cabeza sobre su hombro, dejó los claveles fuera del lavavajillas, posándolas al pie de la vasija hermosa donde las pondría. –– ¿Qué tan fría es el agua a esta hora, Shaka?

–– Terriblemente fría.

–– ¿Y enfermarías si nadaras?

–– Sin duda alguna.

–– ¡Shaka! –– dijeron al unísimo, fingiendo enojo.

–– No, está bien. –– Mü cargó la mayoría de los claveles luciéndolos en la vasija. «_Qué bien huelen..._» –– Será una buena excusa para cocinar algo caliente… para todos ustedes… –– sus palabras se embotaron un poco, de nuevo sus recuerdos se perdían en Shion, porque él ahora iría a comer con él si no…

–– Por favor Mü, me siento exhausto después de entrenar…. –– el tono fuerte de Aioria lo trajo de vuelta bruscamente.

–– ¡Oh… –– asintió enérgicamente –– por supuesto…!

–– ¡Ah, yo quiero pan de ajo y mantequilla, maestro! –– dijo enseguida Kiki, lamiéndose los labios.

–– ¿Pan de ajo¿Él cocina eso¡Ah, cómo me encanta! –– aprobó Aioria.

–– Hace mucho tiempo mi maestro Mü no hace de comer. ¡Pero cuando lo hace, lo hace muy bien! –– continuó el niño.

–– Mmmmrrr…

Shaka se alejó de esa discusión, buscando el silencio junto a Mü quien seguía ordenando los claveles. –– ¿Te sientes bien, Mü?

–– Claro, Shaka. Si lo preguntas por Shion…, creo que estoy bien ahora.

–– Te he visto mucho mejor, –– Shaka vaciló, pero terminó frotando su espalda con calidez –– me gustaría ayudarte.

–– ¿Y cómo podrás ayudarme? –– dijo en voz baja después de una pausa. Abandonó su labor con los claveles para mirarle de frente. El bullicio del par tras sus espaldas era casi ensordecedor, sin embargo, no les importaba. Mordió un clavel con los labios, sosteniéndolo mientras sus manos ataban con mejor estrechez una coleta en su cabello.

Shaka lo contemplaba, maravillado por tanta belleza… inocente.

–– Hablaré con el Patriarca e iremos a dar un paseo.

Los labios de Mü se separaron con sorpresa, dejando caer el clavel que llevaba portado en ellos, –– ¿qué cosas dices, Shaka? Shion no te permitirá eso. –– susurró. Había palidecido.

–– ¿Y si aseguro que lo hará?

–– No sé si te creería… –– respondió sonriéndole. –– Tú lo conoces bien, Shaka.

–– Lo convenceré. Acepta por favor.

–– ¿Qué cosa?

–– Salir conmigo.

Mü arqueó una ceja, acabaría creyendo que Shaka hablaba en serio. Y parecía hacerlo. –– Acepto entonces, sólo si él lo permite.

–– ¡Maestro Mü, Aioria y yo tenemos hambre!

–– Enseguida comenzaré, Kiki. –– dijo con dulzura. –– ¿Comerás tú también? –– preguntó volviéndose a Shaka.

–– No, me habría encantado, pero tengo que hacer.

–– Uh… –– Mü se había decepcionado un poco.

–– Sin embargo, –– Shaka agregó en el último momento, –– quiero llevarme el clavel que tenías en los labios.

Mü soltó una risita, respondiéndole a su mirada casi con coquetería. –– Eres un tonto. Vete ya.

–– No hasta llevarme ese clavel.

–– Hay muchos en la vasija, coge uno de esos.

–– No, yo quiero _ése,_ Mü.

Mü miró al suelo, –– es una lastima, creo que lo he pisado varias veces.

–– Aún lo quiero.


	7. ESE ANIMAL EXTRAÑO

El nido de Golondrinas

ESE ANIMAL… EXTRAÑO  
Capítulo VII  
--------------------

Terminó de escribir. Durante más de media hora meditó cuál serían los trazos adecuados para pedir _aquello_. Llevaba siglos sin saber de ella, quizá aún le tuviese la confianza suficiente para no hacer preguntas y complacer con lo que él pedía.  
Se reclinó hacia atrás, frotó su sien con un gesto de malestar adolorido. No era eso, por supuesto que no. Sólo probaba instar a su cerebro, tal vez si reaccionaba debidamente, lo podría convencer de que estaba cometiendo un error, algo innecesario, no había motivo…

¿No lo había? Claro que había.

Y a todo esto… ¿por qué tenía dudas¡Era un Patriarca! Un Aries, un líder por naturaleza. ¿Estaba en su sangre ser como un pequeño inseguro¡No!  
Se sirvió un trago¿para qué? A lo mejor quería engañarse a sí mismo. Opacar su 'yo' racional y pensar con… con cualquier otra cosa.

¿Qué diría su amiga Nyu?

Su amiga de toda la vida¿cómo estaría ella ahora? Le habría gustado saberlo. Sin embargo… teniendo la oportunidad ¿se atrevería a verle los ojos? No, la cara se le caería de vergüenza si ella estuviese presente. Era tan espiritual, tan buena y correcta…  
Siempre se lo advirtió. Le dijo que su amor extraño lo llevaría al borde de la locura, que Mü era un niño inocente y él estaba…

¿Acabó él con su inocencia? –– Tragó el contenido de la copa en un instante –– No parecía eso posible. Si Mü no siguiese siendo el mismo niño que conoció hacía ya tantos años entonces estaría en sus brazos; no en busca de un tonto como él. Creía conocer tan bien a Mü ese Shaka, no era más que un Caballero Dorado muy joven.

No obstante Mü lo quería tanto…  
Eso no podía arreglarlo Shion ni con su cargo de Patriarca. Creía en el destino «Nada más hay que esperarlo¿no? eso es lo que dicen» y su destino aparentemente no era el estar con Mü. Lo esperó por tantos años y Mü estuvo con él… ¿y qué¿Ahora se iba de su lado? Eso significó que Mü no _estuvo_ realmente. Porque era además la forma gramaticalmente correcta para decirlo: Mü _estuvo_.

Las palabras de Nyu eran una memoria ahora tan cierta, tan viva, unas ráfagas de recuerdos dolorosos… ella le advirtió que algún día pasaría. Muriendo, marchándose o rechazándolo, Mü se alejaría de él. Y Shion simplemente le amaba demasiado como para impedirle la libertad mediante cualquier alternativa.

–– ¡Torvald! –– Gritó enrollando un pergamino, la carta que posteriormente había escrito, –– venid ahora, Torvald.  
Momentos después entró en la Sala un hombre común, si así se llamaba a un hombre que no vestía armadura. Es verdad, no llevaba rango de caballero, pero sus ojos expelían un brillo inteligente y audaz.

–– Su excelencia.

–– Os ruego llevéis esta carta al monte donde hay sombra. Cerca de las orillas del río, lejos de los manantiales y cerca de la hierba húmeda te esperará un árbol donde los retoños nunca crecen para marchitarse. Lo reconocerás fácilmente. Dejad la carta entre sus raíces.

–– Será simple.

–– Afortunadamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

«¿Y tu joven alma?»

–– Algo incomoda. Llevaré a Mü lejos del Santuario.

«Te sientes feliz por eso, no creo que sea una tarea pesada»

–– No, afortunadamente no lo es, –– respondió Shaka enseguida. –– Pero… es Shion, maestro. Él me hace sentir que yo no hago lo correcto.

«¿Qué es hacer lo correcto, Shaka?»

El rubio sonrió con discreción antes de decir: –– ¿No lo sabe? Usted me lo ha enseñado.

«Oh, necesitaré que me lo recuerdes, creo que lo he olvidado con los años»

–– De acuerdo. Yo... pienso que hago lo correcto cuando le doy vida a una sonrisa sin preocuparme por la mía.

«Tus palabras muy expresivas y cariñosas, como siempre… el caballero de Aries es feliz a tu lado. Ha sonreído muchas veces»

–– ¿Y Shion?

«Él ha decidido dejar de sonreír y hacer lo correcto»

–– ¿Por culpa mía?

«No»

–– Me siento culpable.

«Un grato sentimiento, Shaka. Nunca dejas de ser tú»

–– No es grato. Es… está consumiéndome.

«No puedo sanarte, sé que no puedo hacerlo»

–– No se angustie, yo sabré lo que debo hacer.

«¿Me lo dirás?»

–– Es usted curioso.

«La curiosidad es un buen método de aprendizaje»

–– Se lo diré entonces: voy a irme del Santuario.

«¿Con quién?»

–– Con usted, por supuesto. Iremos juntos al festival de Wesak, y mientras estemos allí…

«¿Sanará tu sentimiento de culpa?»

–– Mü estará solo. Y si desaparece el brillo de tristeza en sus ojos al verme de nuevo, si siento que no suspira de soslayo en mi corazón cuando piensa en él, en Shion… me quedaré con él toda una vida. Y algunas otras más, si llegase a ser posible.

«Quieres saber si él te ama»

–– No es difícil dudarlo. He tomado una decisión, es lo mejor para él, y para mí. Shion no es el único que puede dejar de sonreír para hacerlo feliz. Sin embargo, debo asegurarme antes de que hago un bien. Mi intención no es hacerlo sufrir más.

«He visto que guardaste ese clavel. Tú serás quién sufrirá tanto, Shaka, te dolerá tanto»

Shaka no dijo nada. Compartieron un silencio tranquilo, inteligente. Finalmente la voz de Sakyamuni Buddha volvió a escucharse en su cabeza: «Gracias por acompañarme al festival. Gracias»

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía muchos años había cogido esa costumbre. Entrenaba y cuidada tanto de su salud física que probablemente todos pensaban que no sabía de otra cosa, –– rió por lo bajo –– la verdad es que sí le gustaban muchas otras cosas. Lastima que el mundo no se molestase en preguntárselo.

Se veía muy pensativo sentado sobre un pilar caído. Le gustaba el Santuario, le gustaba Grecia y su ambiente. Le agradaban sus compañeros¡cómo agradecía a los Dioses por tenerlos! Especialmente a Mü. Era tan abierto a todos, uno de los pocos amigos que tenía. No era la persona más popular, pero eso no era importante. Era feliz, eso valía para él.

–– ¿Otra vez mirando la Luna, Aldebarán? –– Dijo Mü acercándose, –– es igual todas las noches¿sabes? –– bromeó antes de sentarse a su lado, sonriendo. Aldebarán se alegró de eso, había estado preguntándose cómo se sentiría el día de hoy, y ya tenía su respuesta. Bien, no era necesario preguntárselo a Mü: se veía bien.

–– Pronto será Luna llena, –– señaló –– eso me inspira un humor… especial.

–– Oh, –– Mü se fijó en ella, –– nunca he sido buen observador. Traje esto para ti. –– añadió dándole una manta cálida.

–– Gracias.

Era una costumbre, Mü sólo fingía sorpresa cuando lo veía y luego lo abrigaba. Se preocupaba tanto por cualquier persona. ¡Y claro que debía ser buen observador, uno bastante bueno, de hecho!  
–– Eso es algo que tampoco cambia mucho en las noches¿eh, Mü?

–– ¿Te refieres a la manta? –– Aldebarán asintió sonriendo, –– ¿nunca cambia, eh? Siempre está aquí. Pero como no soy buen observador; nunca había reparado en ello.

–– Hay cosas que no necesitan ser observadas para que estén allí.

Mü se volvió a mirarlo con seriedad, Aldebarán dijo algo profundo… llamó su atención. –– Fue una frase hermosa.

–– ¿Lo es?

–– Seguro que sí. La Luna y las estrellas deben decirte palabras muy bellas, Aldebarán.

Aldebarán respiró profundamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los parpados, sintiendo el frío de la noche, disfrutando, relajándose, concentrándose en el momento agradable. –– ¿Nunca lo has sentido, Mü? Como la Luna purifica tu mente, y limpia tu espíritu.

–– No, pero me gustaría… sentirlo. Quizá deba practicar venir aquí con más frecuencia.

–– ¿Por qué no lo haces?

–– Nunca me gustó dejar solo a Kiki, –– se explicó inclinando la mirada, sumido en alguna de esas ideas infantiles que venían a él cuando estaba con su querido amigo. –– ¿Puedes tomarle una foto, Aldebarán? Entonces yo podría verla brillar en cualquier momento.

–– Buena idea, prometo hacerlo. ¿Redonda y pálida?

–– Como más te guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–– Dohko… viejo amigo¿Cuándo vendrás? –– empezaba a cuestionárselo. Por supuesto no había recibido una respuesta de su amigo, lo conocía bien. Él siempre traía su opinión personalmente. Esperaba que al llegar no hiciese muchas preguntas, era un favor, para eso están los amigos. Realmente necesitaba, necesitaba que llegase pronto o terminaría volviéndose loco por la ansiedad. Tenía que decírselo a alguien pero...

–– ¡'Oi Shion!

No esperaba que el pequeño Kiki saltase a sus brazos tan súbitamente. Era una señal quizá para dejar de angustiarse por el momento. Dohko sí vendría. –– Kiki, –– lo cargó con un solo brazo caminando hacia su habitación. –– ¿qué hace mi pequeña ardilla dando brincos a esta hora de la noche con su viejo papá… con su viejo papá…? –– Shion se detuvo a pensar, –– oh, lo siento¿cómo se llama ese animal huraño que vive en los hoyos?

–– ¡Usted está siendo muy divertido¿Desde cuando le gustan tanto los animales? –– preguntó antes de reír mucho. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría, una sincera felicidad.

–– Hmmm… –– Shion lo depositó sobre la cama y luego quitó la máscara de su rostro, él también le sonreía. A veces se sorprendía de las tonterías que era capaz de hacer para mantener la suya. –– Desde que vivo con dos muy curiosos y… bonitos.

–– Ah, –– Kiki se emocionó, –– ¿qué animales son esos?

–– Una pequeña ardillita, por supuesto. –– Shion se dirigió a un cofre plateado, sacó un cuidadoso puñado de su contenido. –– ¿Algunas almendras?

Kiki dejó un par en su boca y no tardó en volver a preguntar, tenía la boca llena –– ¿Y el otro animalillo, cuál es ese?

–– Una golondrina, desde luego.

–– ¿Le gustan? –– Kiki sonrió.

Shion empezaría a ponerse nostálgico con ese juego de palabras. ¿Una golondrina¿Por qué habría dicho eso? Sólo se estaba haciendo más daño. –– No, excepto la mía.

–– Shion… –– podía sentir el cambio en su humor, no quería que estuviera triste otra vez. –– ¿Sabe? Yo… –– empezó con la intención de cambiar el tema. Shion lo interrumpió deliberadamente.

–– Pero no sé si pueda volver oír a mi golondrina cantar. La he dejado libre, ahora canturrea de árbol en árbol… muy lejos de mí.

Kiki rodeó su brazo lánguido en un abrazo fuerte, reconfortándolo de alguna manera. –– Puede que la golondrina regrese. La suerte existe, nada más hay que buscarla.

Shion liberó una sonrisa melancólica, –– nunca dejes de creer por mi ejemplo. Creo que a mí me ha abandonado hace algún tiempo... cuando la eché de aquí una tarde.  
¿Qué cosas le decía a su lindo niño? Había llegado de un ánimo tan bueno, y él, Shion debía contagiarlo con su optimismo pésimo. Sin embargo, pronto tenía que decirle casi las mismas palabras que esperaba presentarles a Dohko. No sabía cómo lo interpretaría. –– Kiki…

Kiki esperó, los ojos de Shion tenían algo importante que decir, algo que no quería salir. Si él no quería hacerlo, entonces no _tenía _que hacerlo. –– Shion… he traído algo para usted. Algo que le he robado a su golondrina.

Shion rió a propósito –– ¿Algo de la mía, qué podrá ser? –– estaba precipitándose. Podía hablar eso con Kiki en otra ocasión. En esta le era imposible, no hacía gala de su fortaleza habitual para esas discusiones.

–– Pan de ajo. ¡La ardilla ha subido un gran trecho para poder alcanzarlo!

–– Oh, –– Shion alzó las cejas, –– ¿la golondrina ha vuelto a cocinar?

Kiki buscó en algún espacio de su túnica, sí había traído pan de ajo para Shion. No lo olvidaría. –– Así es, sigue haciéndolo muy bien. Tómelos. Esteeeh… creo que me he sentado sobre ellos varias veces, lo siento mucho…

¿Qué importaba? Todo lo que Mü hacía era exquisito. Sonrió al oír las últimas palabras de Kiki, –– Yo diría que estuviste todo el tiempo sentado encima, Kiki. –– dijo haciendo una mueca.

Kiki le guiñó un ojo, –– hábitos de ardilla, creo yo.

–– Aún así…, muchas gracias por traerlos, Kiki. ¿Quieres roer más almendras?

–– ¡Ah, –– exclamó con una mirada excitada, –– haría a la ardilla muy feliz!

–– Lo sé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota: **¡HOLA¿QUÉ CURSI, NO? A VECES HASTA SIENTO ALGO DE PENA. DISCULPEN POR NO DEJAR NOTA EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR PEROBUENO, LA PAGINANO ANDA HECHA UN COHETE EN ESTOS DIAS. NO TENGO MUCHO QUE COMENTAR ESTA VEZ... SÓLO RESPONDERÉ UN COMENTARIO, EL DE ATALANTA DE TEBAS:

_No sé porque la ultima parte se parece mucho a una cancion española. 'Clavelitos'  
_  
ATALANTA, ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO LEER LA LETRA DE ESA CANCION . FRANCAMENTE NO, NO HABÍA SIQUIERA OIDO SOBRE ELLA. LO DEL CLAVEL HA SALIDO DE UNA TONTERÍA: YO COMPRÉ ALGUNOS MUY BELLOS


	8. DONCELLAS EN EL SANTUARIO

El nido de Golondrinas

DONCELLAS EN EL SANTUARIO  
Capítulo VIII  
--------------------

Mü parece tan angustiado. ¿No piensas lo mismo, Aioria?

Se ha mostrado algo angustiado, así es. ¿Te confieso algo? Yo nunca creí que él resultaría ser tan complicado, y lo conozco desde siempre.

Marín se peinó el cabello con distracción, tenía un hermoso porte griego (era una expresión muy usada) y lo lucía bien sentada en la cúspide de la mitad que quedó de un pilar dividido hacía muchísimos años. Aoria estaba sentado al pie de la columna, su sombra eran las largas piernas de su compañera.

Era un sitio agradable para conversar. Y bueno, algo ajeno a las 12 Casas, las amazonas eran muy ariscas y casi ninguna dialogaba o pensaría en dialogar alguna vez con un caballero dorado. Eran así, simplemente. Pero Marín no, tenía amigos tan cariñosos y buenos¡qué importa, al demonio con lo que dijesen! ella no dejaría de hablarle a Mü o de ver a Aioria sólo por el código antiquísimo de su rango.  
Sonrió para ella misma, «Guau, chica, qué rebelde »

¿En qué te has quedado pensando?

Claro que llevaba la máscara puesta, gracias al Olimpo, entonces Aioria no vio su expresión tonta. Se echó el cabello rojo hacia atrás, desperezándose al momento que apoyó los codos en la superficie pedregosa e incomoda. -- En que te ves terrible desde aquí arriba, y que además, tienes razón: Mü últimamente es un mártir, -- suspiró, -- ¿crees que ame a Shaka?

Aioria arqueó una ceja, quería refutar su primer comentario, pero la última pregunta era apetitosa e interesante como para obviarla. -- Ah, Shaka ama a Mü...

Eso puede ser¿pero qué tal él, Mü? -- es que Aioria no respondió algo concreto.

Yo... no lo sé. Mü es raro, muy raro... todos dicen que tiene una extraña relación con el Patriarca. ¡No quiero decir que ellos dos...¡Que ellos dos, pues, tú sabes... ellos...! -- qué hablador era, decir ese tipo de cosas por allí, en el Santuario. Si alguien lo escuchaba seguro lo degollarían por ofender a alguien tan importante como Shion. Quiso censurar o maquillar de alguna manera lo que había dicho sin mucho éxito, entonces Marín ayudó. Una piedra considerablemente grande cayó sobre su cabeza. Aioria chilló de dolor.

¡OOOYE! -- exclamó sobándose el cráneo.

Eres un tonto. Yo también he oído sobre eso, pero tranquilo, creo que es un rumor falso. Sin duda hay algo especial entre ellos... me temo que ni el mismo Mü sabe lo que es. Podría ser amor. Sí. ¿Por qué no?

Aioria se miró la palma después de haber recorrido con ella cada hebra de su cabello, no había sangre. Qué exagerada Marín. Sus facciones se aliviaron un poco. -- ¿Y tú por qué dices eso?

Instinto de mujeres. Nosotras lo sabemos todo. -- Marín aterrizó pronto frente Aioria de un salto breve. -- Adiós, más vale no asolearte demasiado.

Descuida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

... no podía creerlo. Almorzaba otra vez solo, comía sin ganas, sin apetito, y veía el espacio vacío frente a él como si Mü pudiese hablarle en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible? No después de haberlo echado. A veces se sentía tan mal, tan culpable.

Suspiró. Tenía que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cambios, así era la vida. Su vida. Mü haría la suya también.

La soledad podía ser tan asquerosa. Daba nauseas y malestares. ¡Ah, qué maldito día Shion se llegó a enfermar antes de conocerlo a él, a Mü! siempre había vivido solo. Recordaba a sus amigos, a sus viejos compañeros de armas que ya habían muerto y no sentía nada. No los extrañaba. Incluso Nyu ahora era una memoria muy vieja, no la necesitaba.

Pero Mü...  
Llegó a su vida para modificarla a su gusto. A su imagen y semejanza, como quien dice. De no haberle conocido su vida habría resultado sin duda un infierno más llevadero. Una agonía menos tortuosa.

Se sintió sutilmente mareado, apretó los ojos con fuerza. En los últimos días había cogido la costumbre de beber mucho. No era apropiado para alguien importante, no digamos a qué grado lo era para un Patriarca. Una autoría. ¡Bah! de seguir así quedaría convertido en un vago consumido por el recuerdo de su amor. Qué tontería. Él, el Patriarca. Nunca creyó que su miseria llegaría a causarle risa, pero rió muchísimo. Primero se echó hacia adelante, ahogando sus carcajadas entre los brazos cruzados, luego el humor le pareció muy placentero como para reprimirlo y lo mostró de lleno. Se puso de pie y rió liberando todo el aliento que podía haber en sus pulmones.

... soy el Patriarca, un jodido Patriarca enamorado del armero... -- paró de reír. Aun algo bebido su rostro era muy bello y expresivo, siempre lo fue así. Y no había dejado de reír por órdenes de su súbita locura, sólo se concentraba en algo. Unas diminutas hormigas que caminaban sobre las servilletas y rodeaban el vino derramado: seguían una hilera fiel que se dirigía a cualquier migaja grande de pan.

Volvió a cruzar los brazos y apoyó entre ellos la cabeza, observándolas de cerca. Algunas subían por la palma de su mano, una atrevida recorría su brazo entero para deleitarse en los rasgos perfectos de su rostro, surcando el arco de su nariz y cepillando con antenillas sus labios.

Shion no parpadeaba siquiera. -- Estás volviéndote loco, Patriarca. Estás volviéndote loco de amor. Has enloquecido, finalmente has perdido la razón... y Nyu siempre lo supo. Ella te lo advirtió, te pidió que no lo hicieras... -- lloraba, sus lágrimas estaban muy calientes, casi lastimaban su piel. -- Que no te enamorases. Pero tú fuiste muy orgulloso como para creer que te llegaría a pasar. Mü, ese pequeño niño ha desgraciado tu vida. Lo que queda de ella.

Las hormigas despedazaban el pan con asombrosa rapidez, cada vez había más, y tres se describían claramente en su rostro. ¿Qué le importaba? Pronto su piel estaría llena de puntitos negros que se movilizaban sin control. -- Pero quizá sólo tú tengas la culpa, Shion. Mü es demasiado inocente como para haber pensado alguna vez que te haría tanto daño. El único culpable es él, Shaka... -- entrecerró los ojos con furia, -- el hermoso rubio que siempre compartió con él en su niñez. Shaka de Virgo. A veces desearía... yo desearía... matarlo. -- Un dedo malvado aplastó una hormiga, -- entonces todos seríamos felices. Hasta Kiki.

Mató muchas otras hormigas, no era que el rostro de Shaka estuviese en cada una de ellas, pero... quién sabía. Shion veía y oía cosas muy raras cuando bebía. -- Eso mataría también a Mü, Patriarca, lo matarás de dolor. Por eso no lo harás, te quedarás simplemente aquí... bebiendo y... esperando, -- escupió las últimas palabras enfurecido, -- ¡ESPERANDO EL FIN MIENTRAS ÉL TE LO QUITA!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía una desdicha tan grande en el cosmos de su maestro. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir ni a donde ir cuando usaba sus poderes para sentir el corazón de Shion. ¡Ah, y qué fácil era! Tan fácil como acurrucarse en su pecho y escuchar el palpitar de su órgano vital. Muchas noches lo hacía, cuando era un niño y tenía siempre un buen pretexto para dormir a su lado, oía atentamente, le encantaba, era mágico sentir algo tan frágil dentro de su maestro siempre severo, duro como una roca para con todos, pero tan suave y tierno con él.

Ahora, escuchaba su corazón. Lo escuchaba no en la noche, sino en la tarde. Casi había podido sentir el grito de Shion en su cabeza, fue como una daga especialmente terrible en su alma. Shion sufría tanto, y él nada podía hacer. Shion no se lo permitía… ¿pero por cuanto tiempo podría seguir soportándolo? Cada vez le parecía que su autocontrol estaba más extinto, y no hubo esperanza de llama que lo reviviese.

Regálame una estrella… -- cantó con mucha suavidad, mirando en anhelo el templo de su maestro, tan arriba como fuera de su alcance. -- Sólo una, cariño, yo prometo cuidarla bien. La amarraré. Sí. La amarraré con fuerza en mitad de mi corazón… y quizá deje de dividirse en dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mü con sus deberes, Mü con sus estudios… después de días de relajo y sucesos inesperados ya Kiki debía centrarse un poco en su deber: trabajar duro para convertirse en caballero dorado.

Era una meta tremendo¡y a veces el entrenamiento era divertido! Pero había veces como esta en la que sólo podía sentarse en la sombra de un árbol para leer un aterrador libro teórico probablemente más pesado y duro que él.

Kiki sonrió con los ojos perdidos en las pequeñas letras del libro amarillento. ¡Pesado y Duro¡Ha¿A quién le recordaban aquellas palabras…? A cierto rubio, claro está. Por unos segundos se había estado preguntando cómo se vería Shaka dibujado con cabeza de libro. ¡De un libro especialmente fastidioso y pesado! Shion se reiría mucho de eso, y hasta a Mü le parecería gracioso. Pero nada más a ellos… Shaka probablemente no tendría reacciones similares.

O bueno… quién sabía. El tipo no había resultado tan malo, le prometió ir a ver algo interesante, eso lo hacía ver agradable, pero no se fiaría tan rápidamente. 'Guardad silencio' sabias palabras de Shion, con solo guardar silencio haría que Mü fuese feliz. ¿Sería suficiente estar callado¿Shion tendría siempre la razón¿Y si los dos, Shion y él, Kiki, estuviesen equivocados?

Mü a veces no lucía tan feliz…  
Arrugó el ceño, pensativo.

Era verdad, muchas veces lejos de estar feliz Mü se ensimismaba en cualquier lugar, en cualquier situación, pensando en quién sería con seguridad su maestro. Todos sabían que Mü nunca había estado lejos de él (exceptuando aquella vez, cuando murió) Kiki estaba muy joven en aquel tiempo, pero imaginar el sufrimiento de Mü y a Shion muerto… ¡era como una bofetada fría en el rostro! Pensar, sólo pensar, imaginar estar leyendo allí él solo con la idea de que Shion no existiese para él ni para Mü. Era alguien vital en sus vidas, y en momentos como _ése_ especial y aburrido tiempo se lo recordaban.

Disculpa niño¿me llevas a un Santuario donde hay caballeros con armaduras de oro?

Kiki levantó la mirada, soltó el libro con sorpresa y sus ojos brillaron emocionados. -- ¡Dhoko! -- Exclamó en sus brazos, el hombre mayor rió abrazándolo.

Yo también te he extrañado. -- Dijo con cariño. -- ¿Cómo están las cosas en Grecia?

Bien. ¡Pero las mías no han mejorado mucho!

Dohko arqueó una ceja con humor severo al notar que se refería al libro, -- no, obviamente no. -- Volvió a sonreír. – Te volveré a dejar solo, gracioso, tengo que ir con Shion ahora mismo.

Kiki se dio cuenta del sudor y el aspecto apresurado que se traía, parpadeó unos segundos antes de despedirse con un gesto de la mano. ¿Qué tendría Shion para necesitar verlo tan urgentemente?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había logrado un sueño tranquilo en toda la noche. La situación de verse pidiéndole ese tipo de cosas al Patriarca no era nada agradable.  
En lo absoluto.  
Era el más incomodo lugar en que podía imaginarse. Ante Shion él sólo era un tonto que estaba a manos de sus decisiones, pero ya estaba comprometido a visitarle para… solicitar el permiso, un pase de salida que sólo concedía el Patriarca del Santuario.

Para entrar a la Sala del Patriarca no tuvo que hablar mucho, de hecho no lo hizo. Su armadura dorada hablaba por sí misma, y era una de las ventajas de su rango. Tenía prácticamente todas las puertas abiertas, y además, no contaba con un rostro que decía 'vengo a matar a Athena'  
No se habría atrevido ni a imaginarlo. Pero en ese momento… ¡dioses, imaginó tantas cosas, quiso pensar en tantas otras cosas que no tuviesen que ver con Mü para no ofenderlo a él, a Shion!

Ya la parecía medio odiosa esa habilidad suya, la de saber lo que pensaba. Se preguntó si podía hacerlo en todo momento, quizá se lo tendría que plantear a Mü más tarde para saber cuando, qué y cómo pensar...

–– Adelante, Shaka.

Qué payaso era ese hombre. Pensando en tantas tonterías allí parado en lugar de entrar de una vez y hablarle de frente, como a él le gustaba. ¿Qué buscaría? Aún era muy temprano, se sentía la brisa calurosa del mediodía. Sin embargo, estaba bien. Debía estar disponible para cualquier caballero del Santuario, sin importar que se tratase de un cabezón insoportable.  
Ya empezaba a amargarse cuando ni lo hubo escuchado, qué sería cuando lo fastidiase con algo más que su presencia.  
Apretó los extremos de la silla con tensión.

–– Buenos días, su excelencia. Lamento ser inoportuno tan temprano, pero necesitó su autorización para asistir al festival de Wesak, en oriente. El templo de Virgo estará solo no más de un mes, puedo asegurarlo. –– Añadió, posteriormente ya lo había reverenciado con respeto.

Ah, conque por eso había ido a verlo. Quería asistir al festival ése, al que iba todos los años. Shion no tenía una excusa para negárselo, era vital para alguien de su religión, respetaba eso. Además, los hábitos del rubio eran disciplinados y correctos, confiaba en él… sólo en ese aspecto. –– Puedes asistir al festival con los peregrinos, recibe a tu maestro con los brazos abiertos, y por favor, no olvides pedirle una bendición para mí.

–– Lo haré.

–– Puedes retirarte entonces, –– dijo con cortesía forzada.

–– Pero hay algo más, su excelencia.

–– ¿Algo más? Dime qué es, Shaka…

–– Permítale a Mü salir conmigo. Será solo una noche.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para Shion, era difícil no interpretarlo literalmente pues sus huesos ya helaban. ¿Cómo era posible tolerar que un hombre pidiese eso con tanta tranquilidad¡Y qué tranquilo se veía el desgraciado, simplemente allí, esperando su respuesta¿Una respuesta, un 'sí'" ¡No, un rotundo 'no' es lo que recibiría!  
Sin embargo…

«Yo le pedí que lo hiciera feliz, que lo amase…»  
Permítale a Mü salir conmigo. Será solo una noche.

Las palabras dominaban su cabeza, la sentía liviana, vacía. No se había percatado que ya estaba de pie y Shaka lo miraba con atención, precavido a una de sus reacciones. Entonces tendría que decirle que sí, ni siquiera él ahora tenía el derecho de negarse…

–– ¿Salir con Mü, eso has dicho?

–– Eso he dicho, excelencia.

–– Ah, –– Shion cruzó por su lado, Shaka notó que llevaba los puños apretados. ¿A quien creía engañar con su aspecto impasible? A leguas eran obvias sus ganas por hacerlo pedazos. –– No veo por qué necesitas mi autorización. Siempre te llevaste a Mü… ¡siempre lo has tenido! De una forma o… ¡o de cualquier otra¿Y alguna vez me pediste permiso¿Necesitaste mi autorización para enamorarlo? –– su enojo superó a la cortesía engañosa que había adoptado desde el principio.

Shaka alzó las cejas, –– no puede juzgarme de esa manera. ¡Yo no hice nada! –– siseó indignado.

–– Eres despreciable, Shaka. Un cínico sin escrúpulos tras una mascara de dulce compasión. Pero eso nunca funcionará conmigo. ¡Yo siempre te veré como el asqueroso descarado que eres ahora mismo¡Por qué vienes a atormentarte con ese tipo de autorización¿No te fue suficiente con arrancarlo de mi lado?

–– ¡Mü no es un objeto que puede reclamarse, tal y como usted lo está siendo¡No puede decir que me lo ha dado, que él es mío, PORQUE ÉL NO HA DEJADO DE PENSAR EN USTED NI POR UN SEGUNDO, SHION!

–– Esto es interesante, interesante en verdad, –– Shion sonrió para él mismo, –– primero vienes dispuesto a dar una especie de paseo romántico con él, y ahora…

–– Yo sólo digo la verdad. Digo lo que siento, y lo que creo que Mü siente. ¡Él está enamorado de mí, Patriarca, pero no me ama!

Shion rió a carcajadas, jactándose de sus últimas palabras antes de que fuesen terminadas.  
–– ¡Boberías, no ves más allá de tus ojos!

–– No estoy mintiendo, –– el pecho de Shaka subía y bajaba, tratando de conservar una calma que colgaba de un hilito. –– ¿Cómo puede saber que no lo ama¿Por qué me pidió que lo amara, amarlo a costa de qué¡No puedo amar a alguien que ama a otro, porque estoy haciéndole daño, Shion¡Usted me obliga a hacer algo horrible, a lastimarlo, y no voy a tolerarlo!

–– Oh, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más para conmoverme, hermano Budista. –– Shion volvió a sentarse, ya sabía hasta donde quería llegar Shaka. –– Lárgate ya, y llévate a Mü contigo. Tienes todos los permisos que puedas necesitar, incluso _ése_ tipo de permiso. –– Añadió entre sugestivo y burlón.

–– Qué enfermo. –– Shaka no podía creerlo, –– ¿aún así dice amarlo, ese era su sufrido amor, su estrella inalcanzable¡Qué vergüenza, (no lo conozco), pero siento vergüenza por usted!

–– Cállate insecto¡YO LO AMO Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE LO CUESTIONE! –– bramó enfurecido, había sido un golpe bajo.

–– Tiene una particular manera de demostrarlo. –– No le tenía miedo, ya conocía su método de 'conversaciones delicadas' con otras personas. Qué lamentable no poder hacerle entender, parecía un adolescente rebelde.

–– Fuera de aquí y deja de pensar en payasadas.

«Déjale en paz, Shaka, el Patriarca ahora mismo es una roca»

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante su viaje se hizo mil preguntas sobre las melancólicas y raras letras de Shion en la carta que le envió, reflexionó que algo debía estar mal, no en el Santuario, quizá con él, y eso lo llevó a un estado de ansias y preocupación. Cruzó templo por templo, pasando intencionalmente desapercibido, sólo había ido para una cosa…

–– Apártense, quiero ver al Patriarca. –– Dohko joven finalmente llegaba y exigía una entrada fácil al sitio de su amigo. Los que guardaban la entrada pudieron reconocer el rostro familiar del antiguo amigo de Shion, sin embargo no le permitieron dar un paso.

–– El Patriarca está atendiendo a alguien más, –– dijo uno de los dos.

–– ¡Esas son tonterías, déjenme pasar!

El par de soldados prepararon sus armas para una defensa, pero antes de la reacción violenta de Dohko la puerta se abrió de un golpe, oportunamente. Era Shaka con un rostro inusualmente intranquilo y rudo, demasiado.

–– ¿Shaka? –– Dohko frunció el ceño, no de enojo, sino de confusión. No entendía nada. ¿Shaka en la Sala del Patriarca¿Qué vería ahora, un ratón cazando al gato? Desde siempre él había sido detestado por Shion, ahora, juzgando por su apariencia y por la manera en que apareció… esa no había sido una entrevista agradable. Una ola de frío miedo chocó en su pecho¿se habrían peleado? –– ¿Shaka, qué haces aquí?

–– Déjenlo entrar, –– dijo el rubio sin dirigirse a él, –– no le quitaré más tiempo a _su excelencia_.

Dohko no espero más, apartándolo con un brazo entró a paso veloz en busca de Shion. –– Shion, –– sólo un poco y empezaría a correr, –– ¡Shion! Oh, ahí estás. –– Sus facciones se alegraron al verlo junto a uno de los pilares, sosteniéndolo con una mano como si fuese a caer. –– Vi a Shaka salir de aquí, me asusté mucho creí que pudieron…

–– Dohko…

El tono de su voz hizo que el alivio de Dohko desvaneciese al instante. Shion se acercaba a él con lentitud, en un ritmo algo torpe. –– Sí has venido…

–– ¡Shion! –– Dohko se apresuró a sostenerlo antes de que cayese, su cuerpo tenía un peso vulnerable y frágil. –– ¿Qué pasa, qué te ha hecho Shaka?

–– ¿Shaka? –– musitó apoyándose en su hombro para incorporarse, ese hilillo débil que salía de sus labios no parecía el suyo. Caminó lejos de Dohko. –– Yo se lo he dado a él, Dohko… él ha venido a pedírmelo… ¡y yo se lo he dado¡Me quitaron a Mü¡ME LO HA QUITADO! –– su último grito fue una bomba de sollozos, un alarido de dolor.

–– Shion… –– Dohko comprendió todo, claro que tenía conocimiento sobre los viejos sentimientos de su amigo. Sin embargo, ignoraba toda esa situación, pero le bastó escuchar esa pobre explicación para entenderla a la perfección. –– Amigo, yo no sé…

–– No tiene el derecho. –– Shion le dio la espalda, liberando un par de lagrimas que se asomaron fuera de su máscara, salpicando en un mar de sangre obscura sobre la alfombra roja a sus pies. –– Yo soy el Patriarca. ¡El Patriarca, un elegido jerárquico! Puedo tomar grandes decisiones… ¡puedo tomar al mundo con la palma de mi mano¿Y para qué¡PARA QUE ÉL ME LO QUITE! –– penetró de un puñetazo profundo centímetros considerables en la pared. Al instante cayó de rodillas, su mano sangraba.

¿Qué podía hacer Dohko? Tuvo innumerables teorías, pero ninguna se acercaba a esta. Nunca estuvo listo para ver a su querido Shion así, a su poderoso Patriarca, fuerte, imposible, siempre resguardado en una coraza de seria amabilidad, muriendo de tristeza. Dohko resolvió arrodillarse a su lado, arrugó el ceño con dolor. Eso le resultaba difícil, conmovedor y triste.

Suspiró acariciando su cabello largo, –– Shion… algún día pasaría. Piensa en que él será feliz. Por eso le has dejado estar con Shaka¿verdad?

Shion sacudió la cabeza, negándose a cualquiera de sus intentos por darle alivio. –– No importa, no importa, no importa…

–– Amigo, por favor, entiéndelo… es seguro que cuando Mü experimente, cuando sepa qué es lo que quiera… él… quizá… pueda regresar…

Dices boberías solo para que yo me tranquilice¿verdad? Yo te agradezco, Dohko, en verdad, pero aún si él regresara… ya no encontrará nada aquí. No habrá nada, porque he decidido tener una compañera, voy a tener una mujer, Dohko.

Dohko no encontró una respuesta. No. De hecho no había encontrado una palabra humilde para romper el silencio, porque el universo mismo parecía estarse cayendo en él, llorando entre sus brazos y su ruido de muerte lo ensordecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tienes, Shaka?

Shaka pretendía cruzar el templo de Aries como una momia. La verdad, había salido de la recamara del patriarca sin medir sus pasos o adonde lo llevaban, sólo quería alejarse de esa mole enorme de amor confuso. ¡Pero qué amor! Shion era despreciable, no entendía cómo podía quererlo un niño dulce como Kiki o un ser angelical y bueno como Mü.

Levantó la mirada y vio la suya interrogante, preocupada. Su corazón latió con fuerza, como usual. -- No es nada. -- Se adelantó un par de pasos más hasta pasar por su lado y se detuvo otra vez. -- ¿Sabes? He venido de hablar con Shion. -- Le hablaba a una columna maciza y fría, no se atrevería a mirarlo mientras hacía. Siquiera mencionar el nombre del patriarca… ¡qué coraje! Mencionarlo frente a Mü era incluso grosero, mencionar a un tipo que sentía algo enfermizo por él, algo tan retorcido que aún no podía darle un nombre, un sentimiento que era el garabato de un niño caprichoso, sólo eso. Eso era.

¿Y qué ha pasado con él, Shaka¿Por qué no me miras? -- Mü tocó su hombro en un gesto reconfortante, pero Shaka reaccionó como si su mano fuese eléctrica y se alejó más.

Estaba enloqueciendo, Shion había roto con su balanza de comprensión y ahora Mü ejercía más peso en la confusión. ¡Qué haré! Es lo que tenía en la cabeza. No quería estar con Mü sabiendo que él amaba a Shion, pero Shion… ¿Shion amaba en verdad a Mü? Antes no lo habría dudado, pero después del comportamiento que adoptó para él hace un rato…

Mü. -- Se le escapó, quizá fuese buen comienzo. – No te preocupes, estoy bien, no ha pasado nada.

Mü arqueó las cejas, porque si no había pasado nada¿qué le estaba haciendo comportarse así? -- Pero te ves extraño.

Te he dicho que hable con él, y bien… me ha dicho que tú y yo podemos salir. Fui a preguntárselo, te lo había prometido.

Sí, lo recuerdo Shaka pero…

Pero Mü, yo no quiero estar contigo si eso no te hace feliz. -- Se volvió para verlo directamente, -- Mü, deseo saber si tú… -- había estado a punto de decir algo que lamentaría más tarde antes de que fuesen abordados por un grupo de personas. Mü reconoció pronto a Torvald, ese mensajero que Shion tenía y formaba parte de su limitada confianza. Atrás de él unas cuatro siluetas se ocultaban bajo capas de viaje muy elegantes, pero la más sobresaliente fue la alta que venía frente a ellas, de hecho, el resto parecía estarla escoltando.

Caballeros. -- Dijo Torvald pasando por su lado. -- Excusen nuestra prisa, ya tendrán el tiempo de conocerse, pero el Patriarca necesita saber lo antes posible de nuestra presencia.

Shaka asintió y ellos continuaron caminando, la silueta llamativa estaba mirando a Mü, un par de ojos azules y femeninos brillaban con curiosidad extraña en su dirección, y continuó caminando sin decir nada.

Qué extraño. -- Shaka fue el primero en hablar. -- Parecían mujeres, para qué Shion querrá verlas. -- Fue un comentario intencional, estaba lleno de coraje todavía. Sí, ya tenía una idea de aquel espectáculo. Shion a parte de mentiroso y loco resultaba ser degenerado para cerrar su moral con broche de oro.

Algo estaba ocurriendo en el interior de Mü, fue un presentimiento que le pegó duro en el pecho. En todos sus sentidos. Sus ojos se nublaron y su cuerpo cayó hacia delante, Shaka lo sostuvo rápido. -- ¡Mü…!

Shaka…dame agua. -- Dijo, sentía que sus piernas pesaban una tonelada como para poder moverlas.

Shaka lo llevó adentro deprisa y le dio lo que pidió, agua y algo de descanso. -- Lo siento mucho, no sé qué me ha pasado. Creo que no he descansado bien últimamente.

En su habitación Shaka lo miraba sentado en el escabel, como antes había hecho Aldebarán. Mü se sentía un poco mejor, pero Shaka cada vez era más lastimado viendo a qué grado podía afectarle unos celos tan pobremente provocados. Eso significaba que Mü lo amaba en serio, lo amaba con intensidad. ¡Pero no era justo! No era justo que amase a Shion que no lo amaba, o eso es lo que había aprendido el día de hoy.

Se levantó para sentarse en el borde de la cama. No dejaba de mirarlo, y Mü también lo miraba, seguro que se preguntaba lo que diría o haría. -- Mü, no debe afectarte que Shion tenga a alguien más. -- Dijo con el tono serio que siempre le tiraba a cualquier persona, -- no debe afectarte lo que ese hombre haga, porque ya no existe. Ya tú no tienes maestro, y el Patriarca se ha negado a atender cualquiera de tus entrevistas. ¿Entiendes lo que es eso? Shion dejó de amarte. Dudo que sienta algo por cualquier persona.

¿Shaka…?

_Shikashi_, -- continuó reafirmando una sonrisa tierna, -- tú me importas Mü. Me importas a mí y a toda una manada de personas¿por qué puede afectarte tanto que Shion esté con alguien más? A él no le afecta que tú…

«que tú estés conmigo» Eso pensaba decirle, pero no era nada apropiado por varias razones, y una de ellas fue que ellos no eran nada aún. ¡Aún…! Qué pretensioso. Suspiró y apretó la mano de Mü, estaba súper fría, levantó la mirada para ver sus ojos¡qué exhaustos y tristes! Era una colateral de amor que Mü no podía disimular. No era cansancio, no era cualquier cosa, Mü todavía no creía que eso estuviese sucediendo.

¿Y por qué Shaka lo miraba tan profundamente¿Por qué decía esas cosas de Shion?

Cuando vio aquella mujer…, o lo que pudo ver en ella no le había agradado nada. ¡Audacia pura como una centella¿Se habría asustado¡Claro que sí! Sólo concluir que Shion pudo haber llamado no sólo a esa mujer, sino al resto de ellas para que fuesen sus amantes había bastado para que su piel palideciese, entonces volvió a recordar lo que Shion le había dicho esa tarde horrible: _¡No te necesito, puedo tener las doncellas más hermosas¡TODAS LAS QUE QUIERA, TODAS! _

Shion no te ama…

Mü se tapó los oídos con ambas palmas y se incorporó con brusquedad en la cama. -- ¡CALLATE SHAKA ESO NO ES VERDAD!

Sudaba y respiraba agitadamente¡y cómo no¡QUÉ PESADILLA! Todo sólo podía ser aquello¡una horrible y larga pesadilla que se negaba a dejarlo despertar! Ya quería caer, quería caer al fondo de esa tortura para que acabase pronto. No podía ser que antes de esos días de ultratumba hubiese tenido a su alcance a Shion, a _su_ Shion, su maestro que estaba más cerca de él (y Kiki, Kiki) que de nadie más.

«Pero no tenías a Shaka. ¿Recuerdas eso? Él no te quería, y ahora está aquí.»

Volvió la mirada a Shaka que le devolvía un ceño profundo, pensante. Reparó en que apretaba su mano con tanta delicadeza que no lo había notado antes y en algún momento la llevó a sus labios para besarla con amor. -- Eres un tonto. ¿Sabías? Niño bonito y tonto.

Mü dividió los labios, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus propios pensamientos. «Está aquí a tu lado, ahora Shion no es un problema. Está contigo niño bonito… bonito y tonto.» Sacudió la cabeza para desechar el juego de palabras enseguida, había llegado a un punto tan grave… tan crítico y peligroso.

No sabía a quién amar. ¿Eso traería más problemas?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota: **¡SEGURO QUE TRAERA MAS PROBLEMAS, MU, NO SEAS TAN CABEZON! CHICAS, CHICAS... PERDONEN QUE NO ACTUALICE EN MUCHISISISIMO TIEMPO, PERO ESTE ES EL INTENTO MIL DEL CAPITULO 8. ¿QUE QUIERO DECIR? QUE LO INTENTE MIL VECES ANTES DE LOGRAR ESCRIBIRLO, ASI DE MALA SOY XD Y CUANDO SABIA QUE ESCRIBIR NO TENIA TIEMPO, Y CUANDO HABIA TIEMPO NO TUVE INTERNET... EL DESTINO SE ENCARGO DE DEMORAR TODO, PERO AHORA TIENEN UN CAPI LARGO CON EL CUAL CONCEDERME UNA DISCULPA. ¡TRATARE DE VOLVER A SER PUNTUAL!

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.


End file.
